Changeling and Vampire
by CDSoundtrack
Summary: During the "Trouble in Tokyo" mission, Beast Boy finds the Bus Driver! Finally giving up on the Titans truly accepting him, our favorite changeling is off to a fresh start at Youkai Academy! Warning: there will be humor, drama, sarcasm, harems, and perverted senpais *cough* Gin *cough*
1. I Quit! Changeling's New Home

**Alright, this is my first story, as well as the first Teen Titans and Rosario + Vampire Fanfiction! Warning: There will be sarcasm, harems, beat-downs, and Beast Boy gets a few new abilities! Let's start, shall we?**

Chapter I: I Quit! Changeling's New Home!

Garfield Logan, known as Beast Boy to nearly everyone, was having a rough time, which was saying something considering the crap he's been through in his still-short life.

He was one of the Jump City branch Teen Titans, the First Five as several of the newer Titans called them. Robin, the leader with a side-kick complex, spiky hair, and a uniform colored like a traffic light. Starfire, the red-haired alien that looked at everything through the rosiest glasses that ever existed. Cyborg, the half-robot mechanic who constantly cracked jokes, ate meat, obsessed over his car, and created new modifications for himself, the Tower, and the T-car. And Raven, the empathic half-demon from another dimension that enjoyed solitude, reading, and meditating.

The group itself was odd and, at first, a total mess. After a few years, they had become something Beast Boy had so desperately wanted since the death of his parents: a family. Starfire had become like an older-sister, someone he was able to talk to about anything and everything. Cyborg was like a brother, though the fights they could have about meat vs tofu were fierce… and daily. Robin was an enigma, kind of like a father who was a bit psycho. Raven… that was complicated. If he was honest with himself, he was infatuated with the half-demon, but that was one of the reasons he was wandering the suburbs of Tokyo, brooding.

The empath wanted nothing to do with him whatsoever, and that was putting it nicely. Ever since the team started, Beast Boy had focused at least 20% of every day in attempts to make Raven smile, laugh, or at least speak without that monotone. Most of his attempts ended with him receiving either a toss out the window, a smack across the face with dark energy, or a face full of scalding herbal tea.

He had finally lowered his effort, just in time to meet Terra. After she had been turned into stone (ironic due to her geomorphic abilities), Beast Boy realized it wasn't even a childhood crush, he had just been so needy for attention that he 'imprinted' on the first person who showed him the slightest bit of affection.

Of course, after Terra was petrified there were even more adventures, including daddy issues to a whole new level when Raven's father Trigon used his daughter as a portal to rip his way into their dimension, making Raven vanish and the rest of the team fight for the survival of their world.

After the End as they called it, the Brotherhood of Evil began to strike, taking out Titans and even the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy's old team. They even took Robin, so the few remaining Titans were without a leader, until Beast Boy took charge. As it turned out, the changeling was a natural leader (and several of the non-frozen Titans agreed that his cry of "Titans Together!" was cooler than Robin's "Titans, Go!").

Once they had put the Brain on ice (no one laughed at his "brain-freeze" pun though), they returned to Jump City, only to find a strange creature, and a girl who looked similar to Terra. He later discovered it was Terra, but she had decided on living a normal life instead of life as part of the Titans.

A week or so after that, a strange ninja attacked, sending the Titans on a goose chase to Tokyo, looking for Brushogan, a criminal that everyone believed to be nothing but myth. Beast Boy had wandered off in the night, needing some time away from his 'friends', because even though they knew each other, even though he had led them against the Brotherhood of Evil, they were wary and distrusting towards him. All because of an event that happened ages ago.

When he had been exposed to a strange chemical while brawling with a D-list villain known as Adonis, he had become different. More feral, angry, fierce. He had eaten meat and been a royal jerk to everyone. What made it worse, however, is that when stressed, he became a giant Beast that seemed a chimera of sorts. Adonis, in a Beast form of his own, had broken into the Tower, kidnapped Raven, and ran off, a transformed changeling in pursuit.

When the Beast caught/saved Raven, it set her down gently before defending itself against the attacking Titans. When it was knocked out, he reverted to normal, and he found himself tied to a chair. That was one thing that made him angry. When Robin was Slade's apprentice, they helped him even though they didn't know why he was doing it. When Raven told them about her father, they helped her even though it may have meant death for everyone. When Cyborg crashed, they helped, even though the technology eating virus could have shut down the entire state of California. When Starfire left Earth for some alien-puberty ritual they followed her, saving her life from a weird insect.

But the minute they question him, that's when a line is drawn for helping friends. They didn't give him the benefit of the doubt; they didn't listen to his side of the story, all they did was threaten to lock him up. The stress of the questioning, as well as the rage Beast Boy could smell on Robin, caused him to shift back into the Beast, who caught the scent of Adonis off of Raven, barreling out of the Tower on the hunt.

The rest of the Titans followed soon after, watching the two Beasts brawl with each other. After the fight, everything had been shorted out, Cyborg actually crafting an antidote that would calm his instincts. Even though the 'cure' worked, the entire team was still distrustful of him.

So here he was, pacing the suburbs around Tokyo, both trying to relax and figure out how to help with the search for Brushogan. Unfortunately, he couldn't do either. His instincts had been pinging off the charts for hours now, but he couldn't sense why, putting him even more on edge.

"Hey, kid. Where are you going this time of day?" A voice from behind the changeling caused him to jump a foot in the air before turning, slipping into a fighting stance.

A bus had pulled up behind him without him noticing, which made him cautious, he wasn't that far out of it before. The driver wore what looked like a normal uniform, but his eyes were glowing in the shadow from the hat.

"Sorry dude, I was just thinking." Beast Boy replied to the Bus Driver's question, still cautious as to how he showed up without making a sound.

"What could a green teen be thinking so hard about?" He asked, unknowingly pricking one of Beast Boy's biggest issues. In Jump City, some believed he was the pet the Titans keep around because he's useful, and still others won't let him into their shops just because he was _green_.

"Have something against green?" Beast Boy countered, trying his best to stay civil. It helped that his instincts told him this guy was not someone to cross.

"Nothing at all kid, I've seen weirder at Youkai Academy." When the Bus Driver mentioned the Academy the changeling's pointed ears perked up.

"Does this Youkai Academy have a large library?" He asked, hoping if it had a large library, he could find something on Brushogan.

"As far as libraries go, it's huge. You'll find what you seek there, if you can survive." The Bus Driver warned, making the shapeshifter snort.

"I've led an army of super-powered teenagers, I've helped save the world from Trigon, and I'm a changeling. I'll live." The Bus Driver actually had to pick his jaw up off the floor of the bus when Beast Boy mentioned Trigon.

"Trigon huh? You must have guts kid, going up against him. Why not tell me what happened?" The changeling grinned; the Bus Driver had just given him quite the deal.

"Tell you what, you drive me to this Youkai Academy place, and I'll tell you all that I remember about when my friends and I fought Trigon." This was perfect! The massive library would be brilliant for finding crap on Brushogan! Plus, maybe he could use some time away from his team.

"Sounds good kid. The school year starts today, so there should be enough peace in the library for you to find what you're looking for. Hop in." The Bus Driver agreed, chuckling slightly when the changeling bolted onto the bus.

"Let's go, dude! Now, about Trigon…" As they drove, Beast Boy regaled the tale of the End, explaining how he crawled into the dimension through Raven's chakra, and how the rest of the Titans fought alongside a deadly rival to return the world to its normal state.

Before Beast Boy could finish, his communicator began beeping, making him realize that the team was awake and that they had noticed his disappearing act.

"This is Beast Boy speaking." He answered the video call, slightly exhausted from regaling his tale. On the tiny screen, the changeling saw Raven glaring at him from behind her hood, and he heard Starfire panicking out of view.

"Where have you been?" The empath asked, though with her monotone it sounded like a statement.

"I went for a walk, and now I'm heading to Youkai Academy. Apparently they have a large library; I'll look there for information on Brushogan." Raven blinked at that, surprised at both the coolness in his tone and the maturity in his decision.

"That was intelligent Beast Boy, I'm surprised. You could have at least left a note or waited for us to wake up first." She responded, making sure to jab at the team comedian.

"I can make some smart decisions Raven, after all, there must be some reason you guys listened to me in Paris. Plus, I had planned on just going for a walk, but then a conversation in the suburbs later, here I am." At this point Robin commandeered Raven's communicator.

"Beast Boy, I demand you get back here now! Your decision was irresponsible, and you're being arrogant bringing up our fight with the Brotherhood. You got lucky, that was it. As leader, you need to listen to me." Robin shut up as soon as Beast Boy began glaring.

"My decision wasn't nearly as stupid as anything else I would have done. As for following your orders, you might as well forget it. The only reason I stayed after the Beast incident is because I had nowhere to go. All of you over there, except maybe Raven, don't trust me because of that. We cut everyone some slack, except the green one, and I've had it. Consider this my resignation." And with that, the call was disconnected by going through a tunnel.

"Seems that you're friends don't trust you much." The Bus Driver mentioned, making Beast Boy's ears droop.

"Yeah, it's been like that for a while. Whenever something happens with one of the others, we do our best to help them. Once it's me though, they immediately go worst-case-scenario, lock him up good and tight." The changeling ranted, though he stopped once he saw that they had stopped. "Thanks for the ride dude, I owe you one." He called behind his back as he got off the bus.

"Don't mention it, kid. Youkai Academy is one scary place, so be careful." The Bus Driver warned before turning around and going back through the tunnel. Beast Boy took this moment to investigate his surroundings, and he knew something was off.

The bus-stop was a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head, the ocean was blood red, the trees were dark and ominous, and bats and crows flew through the sky.

"This looks like Halloween incarnate." He muttered. Still, after seeing Nevermore, Raven's mindscape, this was nothing. At least the crows here had two normal eyes!

As he walked down the path, Beast Boy couldn't help but wonder exactly what he had gotten into. His instincts were going nuts again, telling him that while this place is dangerous, he belonged here. While he was deep in thought, the changeling didn't hear the bike tires coming his way. However, he did feel when the tire planted itself into his spine, sending him and the rider flying before they landed in a heap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The worried voice cleared the haze from Beast Boy's mind, though it pretty much reappeared when he saw who he was talking to.

The girl looked about his age, 15. She had long pink hair, wide green eyes, an odd necklace that had a cross, and she had fangs poking out of her mouth….. Wait, what?

"I'll live; I've had worse than a bike try to beat me up. What's your name?" He responded to her question, the shock of seeing a normal human with fangs clearing his mind yet again.

"I'm Moka Akashiya. Sorry about running into you again, I'm anemic so I get dizzy-"Beast Boy waved her off, grinning toothily.

"It's fine. My name's Mark Logan…. Are you okay?" He introduced himself using his father's name, his normal alias; glad she wasn't mentioning his abnormal skin tone, before he noticed that she had a dazed look in her eyes, staring nearly blankly at him.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized again, moving in closer to him. "You see… I'm a vampire." Before he could respond to that bit of news, she leaned down to his neck and bit down, an odd sensation to be sure, though not altogether unpleasant. His instincts seemed to relax, odd, but it seemed there were more threatening things here than a bloodthirsty (pun intended) pinkette.

"_Kapuchu_." She cooed once she had her fill, though due to his healing rate, he barely noticed the lack of blood circulating his body. Her bright green eyes widened when she realized exactly what had happened. "I'm _so _sorry!" She apologized, jumping away from him and wiping droplets of his blood away from her mouth. "You don't hate vampires, do you? And, um, why are you green?" She asked, making Beast Boy sigh, he knew he would have to explain eventually, but he hoped that wasn't necessary.

"Well, I have nothing against vampires, though I don't know any well enough to judge. As for my abnormal skin tone, I'm afraid to say it's personal." He hoped that he didn't hurt the girl's feelings, as a professional nerd, geek, and gamer, he knew you crossed a vampire at your own risk.

"Does that mean we can be friends? I'm new here, and I don't know anyone…" She had completely ignored his second statement, instead making him realize she thought he was a freshman like her.

"Oh, sorry Moka, I'm just here to check the library. I'm not a student." Beast Boy regretted his statement when he saw tears appearing in her eyes. He also saw something he hadn't seen in a long while: loneliness. The solitary feeling practically oozed off the pinkette, reminding Beast Boy of himself. "Tell you what. If I can persuade the Headmaster or Principal or whoever to let me stay, I'll stick around." Moka reacted to this in a way that living with Starfire made him at least slightly used to: she tackled him back to the ground in a large hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Tears fell from the pinkette's eyes, but he could tell these were tears of joy. Only two things kept his ribs from shattering due to the hug: His strength and the endurance he gained when Starfire used to glomp him like this.

"Moka… I need air…" Used to the hugs as he may be, changelings still need to breath! She broke away, smiling shyly. The poor shapeshifter had no idea what to do! "So, Moka, you're a vampire right?" At the nod, he continued, "While we head to Youkai, would you mind telling me about your people? I'd bet what I know is either hullabaloo or only slightly true." With that, the green changeling and the pink vampire began wandering towards the school, Moka's bike long forgotten on the trail.

**_Tokyo, With the Titans_**

"I can't believe he'd quit on us, after everything this team has done for him!" Robin ranted, making Starfire hide behind Cyborg in fright. The masked leader had been like this for nearly an hour, ever since Beast Boy's communicator had fallen off the grid. Raven stood up behind him, anger in her eyes.

"You mean you can't believe _we'd_ quit on him, after everything he's done for _us_." Raven spoke up, her chilly monotone belying the rage she felt inside. At Robin's confused glance, she continued to rant. "Ever since the Beast incident, you three have been distrustful of him, you and Cyborg especially Robin! Speaking of, why insult what he's done. With you out of commission, we trusted Beast Boy to lead us, and I would do it again in a minute! He's a leader Robin, and you tearing down his accomplishments is not something that you should be doing." She explained before smirking cheekily. "Plus, 'Titans Together' sounds better than 'Titans Go'." Both Cyborg and Starfire were nodding in agreement to Raven's rant. That is, until she turned to them.

"Cyborg, you can't agree with what I'm saying. You distrusted him as well, and if I recall correctly, you were even building weapons for the next time the Beast got out. He turned into an amoeba and fought a virus to save you, and this is how you repay him?" Cyborg looked down, his red robotic eye dimming in shame and sadness. And now the empath moved on to the Tameranian.

"And Starfire, while you were also distrusting, the real issue is that you were afraid of him. If I know one thing about Beast Boy, he despises when anyone but his enemies fear him. You are one of his friends. Beast Boy hates himself because he made you scared of him." The ranting half-demon sighed before pointing at herself.

"It's my fault too. If I had noticed this sooner, we could've nipped it in the bud and we wouldn't be in this situation." Now that Raven finally calmed down, her emotions were running rampant.

_'Maybe we should take a leaf out of Beast Boy's book and check a library. If anything, we know he will be back'_ Knowledge tried to soothe the others, but to no avail.

_'He left us!' _Timid whimpered, hiding under Brave's cloak.

_'We have to find him!'_ Happy and Brave agreed.

_'Beast Boy is loyal to a fault, he will return.'_ Wisdom attempted to soothe Timid.

**_'HE BETRAYED US! LET HIM FEEL MY RAGE!'_** Rage growled, tugging against the iron chain that held her.

_'We need him back!'_ Affection demanded, going seemingly nuts and even going so far as to try strangling Rage.

"I'm going out to find information on Brushogan; I suggest you do the same." Robin scowled behind his domino mask, stomping out of the hotel they had checked into. The rest soon followed, each heading their separate ways as they continued the hunt for Brushogan.

**_Youkai Academy_**

"So vampires are one of the strongest monsters around, but they also have the most weaknesses?" At Moka's nod, he grinned. "Well, it makes sense. Any monster going up against a vampire would need every advantage available, though they are still probably going to perish." Beast Boy had taken the news about Youkai Academy in stride, not even missing a step when Moka told him how it was a school for monsters.

"Uhm… Mark-kun?" Moka had added an honorific to his name soon after they began talking, and it was surprisingly adorable when her voice was tentative and shy like that. "What kind of monster are you?" Beast Boy smirked at that, excited to show off his skills, as well as one or two he had picked up in secret.

"I'm a changeling." He replied before shifting through a dog, a cat, and a bear before turning back to normal. "I can change into any animal." He focused and suddenly his body began cycling through different colors, finally stopping at slightly tan skin and light brown hair, though his eyes stayed the same emerald green. "Like a chameleon, I can alter my skin and hair color. That's about it really." With that, he shifted back to green.

"A changeling? I thought they were extinct?" Moka had somehow kept her jaw in place after that bomb was dropped on her.

"Simple. There's a disease in Africa known as Sakutia. I contracted it when I was bitten by a green monkey. That's how I got my skin tone. As for my powers, the cure was made for animals, but my parents risked using it on me, making my DNA rather unstable. Due to that, I can change into any animal or creature, so long as I know what they look like." Moka nodded, accepting the answer as the truth. And then shock crossed her eyes suddenly.

"You were human?" She asked. They had stopped moving, and he could see that she was clenching her fists.

"Yeah. I was." The subject was a sore one for the changeling, as many seemed to forget about his rights once he became what he was. Moka chuckled darkly at that, surprising him.

"I don't know how to respond to that. I hate humans with a passion; they always bullied and insulted me in middle school. On the other hand, you used to be human and you're my best friend." Beast Boy gaped before smiling softly. He was good at comforting people; he did it all the time with the Titans, mainly helping Starfire relax after being rejected by Robin.

"You can't judge an entire race based on kids in middle school Moka." He responded, knowing that if he wasn't careful he could scare his friend away. "Besides, I'm not human. I'm a changeling." To prove his point, he cycled through the color wheel again, making Moka giggle. "So, what do you say? Are we still friends?" He asked before being tackled to the floor by a vampire that seemed intent to hug him to death.

"Of course!" She dazed off again, her nose working overtime on something. Chuckling slightly, Beast Boy leaned his head to the side so that she could have a sip of his blood. And she did just that, lunging towards the curve of his neck, fangs bared. Like before, it wasn't altogether unpleasant, though the trail could've been much softer on his back. "_Kapuchu_" She cooed again, wiping the remaining droplets of blood away from her mouth. "So, you don't mind me sucking your blood?" She asked as she helped him up, a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Nah, its cool Moka. I have a massive healing factor like vampires, so you can have plenty." He grinned before continuing on their way to Youkai Academy.

When they got to the gate they saw that there were many, many students milling about, all wearing a green blazer and a yellow skirt like Moka's if they were female, or a green blazer with brown slacks if they were male. There were three exceptions he could see, all female: The first was wearing a yellow sweater, the second wore what looked like a witch's costume, and the final exception was wearing a thin grey hoodie.

"Alright Moka, I need to find the Chairman guy and see if he will let me join the school." With that, Beast Boy seemingly vanished into thin air, though in reality he had shifted into a green fly.

Fly-boy finally landed near what looked like a secretary desk. He shifted back, startling the poor woman who had been reaching for a can of Raid.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked, trying to calm the heart attack that the green teen had almost given her.

"Actually, yes. May I speak to the Chairman?" He asked, knowing he would have to be polite here. He may be a superhero, but even he couldn't take a couple hundred monsters of varying size and strength at once.

"He has a few moments before giving the welcome to Youkai speech to the freshman, so go on in, just don't take too long." She replied, waving him to the door behind her.

Walking inside, Beast Boy came face-to-face with a priest. Ever since a missionary tried to exorcize him back in Africa for being green, he decided that every religion could go to their own respective hell! At least the warrior-priests on Starfire's planet let you know when they were about to attempt to kill you!

"How may I help you young man?" It didn't help that this priest was not only the Chairman, but he also had the glowing white eyes that the Bus Driver had, as well as a knowing smile.

"I would like to enroll here, sir. My name is Garfield Mark Logan and-"

"Done. Here's your schedule, some school supplies, a few uniforms, some gym clothes, and a bag, see ya." With that, Beast Boy was shoved out of the room, wondering what exactly had just happened. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Try to stay human-looking here. That's all." The Chairman called from behind the door.

Shrugging, Beast Boy went into the nearest bathroom and changed into the uniform, glad that he could remember how to tie a tie. He folded his Doom Patrol uniform and stored it in his bag; trying to figure out just how the Chairman was prepared for him, and how he knew his clothing size!

Beast Boy cycled through colors again, stopping at how he looked when he showed off the ability to Moka. After that, he shifted into a crow and, bag in talon, he flew towards homeroom.

When he got there, he was pleased to see he wasn't the last one to make it. Placing his bag near a seat in the back, Beast Boy shifted back to human form, thankfully unnoticed by anyone. As he waited for the rest of the class to arrive, he couldn't help but notice that nearly the entire class was staring at the bluenette in the yellow sweater he had seen earlier and boy was she basking in the attention. When she saw that he noticed her, she sent a wink his way. Confused, Beast Boy just looked back to his hands on the desk, missing the scowl on the popular girl's face.

"Sorry I'm late Nekonome-sensei!" Looking up, he saw that it was Moka who had walked in. Much to the ire of the changeling, most of the male population and even a few females began whistling, sighing, and staring lecherously at the innocent pinkette.

"It's alright, nya!" Their sensei responded, gesturing to the class. "Take an empty seat wherever you like- nya!" The feline squealed as Moka took off like a rocket, smothering Beast Boy in yet another glomp. Thankfully, she managed to reign in her desire to drain some blood, as she got up from off him, smiling widely.

"Mark-kun! I'm so glad we're in the same homeroom together!" On that entertaining note she sat down behind him as if nothing happened, but now most of the class was glaring at him.

"Ahem! Moving on, this is a school by monsters for monsters, in order for us to learn how to interact in the human world." The teacher tried to begin the lesson, but a guy who had the look of 'I'm a rebel, and I'm angry because my Mommy didn't pack me a juice box' snorted.

"Why can't we just kill the humans, or at least the males? I can think of something far better to do with the females." He grinned lecherously again, this time a tongue nearly a foot long crept out of his mouth. Beast Boy tried to stop himself, he really did, but instead he laughed.

"Because, big guy, they outnumber monsters in payloads. They've found weaknesses many of us didn't know we had, and they could find more. The short answer would be because we don't want to go extinct nor have _tests _run on us." Beast Boy said tests with such revulsion no one questioned that he had been through at least a few of them. And then the changeling cracked his knuckles. "Besides, that second thing sounded rather perverted. That's strike one, tough guy. You have two left before you're on my bad side, be careful." Even though he had no idea what kind of monster this jerk was, Beast Boy _despised_ people with intentions that were only carnal, ironic due to his instinctual nature. Thankfully, before things could escalate further, Nekonome-sensei stepped in.

"Saizou! Mark! Please stop, nya!" She seemed to panic, showing how new she was at teaching violent monsters.

"Sorry Nekonome-sensei." Beast Boy responded, already feeling scummy about disrupting the class. "I just got a bit carried away."

"Oh, it's fine. Just please don't do it again. Now anyway…" As Nekonome-sensei continues, Beast Boy put his head down on his desk; this would be a long year.

**_Later, After Class_**

Since it was the first day, after homeroom the entire school let out so that students could get used to the grounds as well as find their dorms. Moka and Beast Boy were sitting just outside the cafeteria, each sipping on a drink from the vending machine.

Moka had planned to get tomato juice, but instead had some blood, type BB of course. Now they each had a cherry-cola and they were discussing the irony of the rules of the school.

"I mean really. They tell us that we need to learn to live alongside humans, but if a human somehow gets inside the school, they're killed? It makes no sense, and I lived with an alien for like two years." Beast Boy ranted, having already told Moka several things about his old team before. He tensed, smelling the awful stench that he had synchronized with Saizou earlier.

"Hey babe, why don't you ditch this poser and hang out with a real man?" He asked, flexing his bicep.

"No thank you, I'm alright here with Mark-kun." At that note she seemed to shy behind him, letting him know she was actually frightened. Saizou growled and aimed to punch the changeling, but was stopped in shock when Beast Boy caught his fist, flinging the weirdo into a wall. Saizou got up and retreated, using the ever classic 'this isn't over' in order to 'warn' the two.

"Well, that was annoying." Moka sweatdropped at how nonchalant the ex-hero was about tossing a guy twice his size into a wall. "I need to check out my dorm and all that fun stuff. See you later." He walked off, waving behind his back at his new friend.

As it turned out, the dorms were rather nice, at least, his was. The place was small and organized, which somehow counteracted his need to claim the area as his by making it a total pigsty. He hung his Doom Patrol uniform in the closet, hidden behind several uniforms. The communicator he left in his pocket, a memento from his time with the Titans. He grinned childishly before jumping onto the bed immediately pulling a notebook and pencil out of nowhere to begin writing ideas for pranks. Fortunately, the school store had nearly everything, not to mention the mail order forms if anyone needed something from the human world. Cackling maliciously, the changeling began writing, his pencil moving so fast it began to smoke.

A little while later he went up to the roof, watching the sunset for the first time in a long while. The transition from day to night always relaxed him, and he was about to drift into a stupor when he heard a scream. Immediately identifying the person as Moka, Beast Boy leaped off the roof, shifting into a peregrine falcon halfway down and using the momentum to reach speeds not often reached.

Beast Boy easily evaded through the trees, barreling into a clearing where Moka was backed against a tree and Saizou was leering at her. The changeling charged at the boy, shifting mid flight into a rhino, sending Saizou barreling into a different tree.

"Are you alright Moka?" He asked, having shifted back to normal after Saizou was sent flying.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you."She looked over to see Saizou getting back up. He easily stood over seven feet tall, and he seemed to have bones jutting out of his body "Mark-kun, I need you to remove my Rosario." Recalling what Moka had said about the cross, the changeling snapped it off the necklace, watching as a burst of energy assaulted his mind.

When the red energy cleared up, Moka had changed. She now had silver hair, blood red eyes with slit pupils, and she seemed more mature.

_"I guess you called me out to deal with the orc?_" The new Moka asked, glaring at said brute.

"Why not a tag-team? I send him your way, you send him into the ocean?" He asked, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"_I don't need to lower myself by teaming up with you, changeling. I need to show this fool his place!_" With that, Moka vanished, reappearing right in front of the orc and kicking upwards, sending Saizou straight up. Soon gravity took its toll and the brute returned to solid ground, though the speed he hit Earth as well as the strength of Moka's kick seemed to have put him into a coma. In true Beast Boy fashion, he began clapping.

"Bravo Moka! Ten out of ten, that was a perfect kick." The new Moka scowled at that, marching towards the changeling.

"_You seem to want to die. Fortunately for you, I'm in a rather good mood. So instead, I'll just teach you your place and take your blood._" Beast Boy smirked at that, accepting a challenge. Moka charged at him and attempted to kick him upwards, but the shapeshifter dodged backwards, his speed surprising the vampire.

"Tell you what: Not only do I have reflexes, I have a massive pain tolerance to match my healing factor. I won't use any animal forms, and I'll still hold my own." He taunted, knowing that he could finish this at any time by replacing the Rosario, but where would the fun be in that?

**That's a wrap people! Whether you like the story or not, I could use input through reviews and the like. See you all next time on: Changeling and Vampire!**


	2. Bring it! Brawls, Succubae, and Pranks!

**Alright, before I begin the next chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Now, here's Changeling and Vampire Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I don't own Rosario + Vampire, yadda yadda yadda**

Chapter II: Bring it! Brawls, Succubae, and Pranks!

"_I'll enjoy teaching you your place!_" Moka cried, charging at Beast Boy, who instantly jumped into the air, ending up behind her.

"You're fast Moka, but not fast enough." Beast Boy knew taunting the vampire was a bad idea, but he's antagonized his half-demon teammate, so why not the all powerful unsealed vampire?

"_Learn your place!_" She shouted, rotating her body and kicking upwards, actually slightly shocked when the kick impacted his cheek. The changeling was sent reeling, making Moka smirk. "_Is that all you can do? Pathetic._" Beast Boy stood back up, spitting blood out of his mouth. As she watched the large bruise from her powerful kick faded away.

"I wanted to see how strong you actually are. You sure you're not holding back?" He taunted, armed with the knowledge that vampires are ridiculously proud creatures. If he antagonized her enough, she would start getting sloppy. All he had to do was keep up with an S-class Super monster. No pressure or anything…

"_You're lucky I like your blood changeling. If I did not…_" The sentence wasn't finished, as instead the silver-haired monster lunged at him, attempting to deliver a haymaker to his face, but once again the changeling caught her fist, barely flinching from the strength behind the blow. He grinned mischievously before mimicking what he had done to Saizou earlier, twisting on his foot and flinging the unlucky soul whose fist had been caught by the surprisingly powerful shapeshifter, in this case a prideful vampire who was still agape at his previous action.

She barreled into the comatose Saizou, his limp body somewhat of a cushion as they crashed through a tree, making Beast Boy wince and whistle softly.

"I don't know my own strength I guess. You alright Moka?" He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He had become much stronger since his instincts had gone rampant, and now he saw exactly what his wiry frame could actually do. (Ironically enough, he had glossed over this fact when he had tossed Saizou in the last chapter)

"_How are you this powerful?_" The Super monster asked, obviously swallowing her pride in favor of soothing her curiosity. "_You were not born with these skills, and from what kind of monster you are, these aren't even your best skills. How can you match a vampire?_" Beast Boy shrugged noncommittally, making her sweatdrop.

"I don't know. Ever since my… furry little problem nearly a year ago, I've become stronger, faster, and more agile in every form, especially 'human'. I don't know how it happened or even why, all I know is that as long as I keep myself in control, then nothing will go wrong." He answered truthfully, keeping a wary eye on the vampire as she walked towards him purposefully. Once she was very close to him she bit down on his neck, draining him of his lifeblood. Once she finished she had a glazed look in her eye.

"Kapu_-Ahem!_" She began to coo, but stopped herself by clearing her throat. When that was done she gave him another look, this one critical and analytical. "_Hmm. Strong, excellent tasting blood, and willing to defend those you care about. Keep this up changeling, and I may deem you worthy of becoming my bloodmate. Until then, take care of the more sentimental me, alright?_" Moka easily slipped her Rosario out of the changeling's hand while he was still shocked from her proclamation. Smirking, she returned the cross to its place on her necklace.

This action caused the vampire to pass out as her power was resealed. Beast Boy snapped himself out of his stupor just in time to catch the woman who was reverting back to her sealed self, the color of bubble-gum bleeding back into her hair and, though he couldn't see it, he knew her eyes had returned to the bright emerald they had been.

The changeling smiled softly before picking Moka up bridal-style, taking her back to her dorm, the odd and disarming statement from the Other Moka long forgotten by the happy-go-lucky teen.

**_Tokyo, With the Titans_**

"What on Earth is going on?" Cyborg cried out as he entered the home that was seemingly abandoned. He had found and eaten out of business a restaurant, and then he was attacked by a yellow spherical creature that had tried to eat him, staining his armor yellow. Then he heard the news that Robin was arrested, and now all three remaining Titans were fugitives from the law. A black portal appeared in the wall and Raven flew out, clutching an old book. Her dark blue cloak was stained black, making it look torn.

"It's simple. We're being had. Robin was arrested for murder, assault, and destruction of property. To put it simply, the opposite of Robin. Well, with the exception of property damage. I'm surprised nobody has tried to sue us for that back in Jump City." Despite the situation, Cyborg couldn't help but chuckle. He sobered up almost immediately, trying to think of a good course of action.

"Maybe Beast Boy will know what to do. Why didn't we think to call him sooner?" He asked, remembering the leadership and intelligence their teammate had shown when Robin was frozen by the Brotherhood of Evil.

"We were distracted finding information on Brushogan, which I have here." Raven held up her book before continuing, "Other than that, we have no reason for not trying to contact him, but we can deal with that later. Right now, we need a plan." The empath stopped, expecting a not-funny joke, or at least hysterical screaming, but the only thing that the duo heard was silence. "Try his communicator Cyborg. If that doesn't work, I may need to use my soul-self to find him." Worry for the changeling was evident, even in her monotone.

The bionic teen did just that, receiving a "No-signal" message, which surprised the duo. The Titans communicators always had a signal, making Cyborg believe the communicator had been destroyed, though Raven knew from experience that her changeling (Where did that thought come from?) could've run across a dimensional portal, the 'Titans Communicator Plan' only worked for this dimension. They didn't exactly have coverage in Azarath.

The half-demon began levitating, folding her legs into a lotus position a good six feet off the ground, sending her soul self through a veritable 'hall' of dimensions. She sighed in relief when she sensed his familiar presence through one of the portals, though when she tried to enter the dimension, she was blocked by an odd barrier. She felt it give slightly, but before she could push through, she was catapulted back into her body, the force of the return causing her chakra to crack slightly and her body to hit the ground.

"That went well." She muttered sarcastically, trying to figure out why she couldn't enter that particular dimension. "I think I found him, but I couldn't enter that dimension. Something's afoot, but I guess we are on our own… Wait, where's Starfire?" She wondered, for it was indeed peculiar that both cheerful teammates were missing. Cyborg may have been happy and entertaining at times, but it was nothing compared to Starfire and Beast Boy, both of which held a happy-go-lucky attitude that brightened the seriousness from herself and Robin.

"She's on her way. I talked to her while you were looking for the string-bean." They both waited for retaliation involving shouting and the term 'tin-man', yet they were once again met with the unfamiliar silence.

Although Raven would admit to liking silence, she hadn't realized how much the background noise of Beast Boy meant to her. Now that there was quiet, her entire psyche was _begging_ to hear something from one of her missing friends. When Starfire flew in sullen and quiet, Raven mentally chuckled at the irony.

**_Youkai Academy, the Next Day_**

Beast Boy grinned as he wandered around before classes started, the fresh air doing wonders for his senses after so long in big cities like Jump, Paris, and Tokyo. He hadn't put much thought into what the Other Moka had said, having a hope that she would explain herself next time they met.

"Hello? Is someone out there? I need help!" A distressed voice called out, making Beast Boy immediately spring into action, following the sound until he came across a sight that set his instincts off even more than quite a bit of this school so far.

There was a girl lying injured near a bench. She had light blue hair, was wearing a yellow sweater over her school blouse, and she was rather… well-endowed, making his least favorite instinct (Yes, worse than the carnivorous ones) act up. His 'caution' instinct was going off as well, but he stamped both of these out with his willpower.

"Are you alright?" He asked, walking up to her and scanning her with his eyes to see if he could locate any obvious wounds, and the girl inconspicuously smirked, seemingly thinking his gaze held lust instead of concern.

"I think I sprained my ankle…" She lied, Beast Boy easily picking up on the façade. Deciding to help her anyway, the changeling lifted her up bridal style, making her 'eep' and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'll get you to the infirmary… what's your name, anyway?" He asked, obliviously missing the scowl on her face. By the time he looked back to her face, she had a serene smile plastered on, obviously fake to someone who had been through as much strife as Beast Boy had.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono. Say… could you look in my eyes for a moment?" Doing as she asked, the ex-Titan felt something reminiscent of Mad Mod's hypnotism, which he pretended to fall for the last time it had been used, due to the 'Beast' making him immune to such mental control. He shook it off this time before looking at her inquisitively.

"I don't know what you attempted to do, but kindly don't try it again. I'm immune to hypnotism." She scoffed at this, finding the notion ridiculous.

"Please. Barely any monsters can resist charm. Last time I checked, the only one that could was a green changeling." Kurumu had just unwittingly created an opportunity for a prank, and he was gonna exploit it.

"Green? Do you mean Beast Boy from the Teen Titans?" She nodded, slightly surprised that he knew of the Titans as well.

"Of course I mean Beast Boy! I lived in Jump City for a while before moving back to the Valley. Now, as I was saying, you must've gotten lucky. _Charm!_" She countered, trying again to hypnotize him, though she sweatdropped when he looked at her impassively, as if to say 'really?'

"Don't try that again. I'm normally a good guy and all, but I don't like it when people try to control my mind." He warned, glaring at the purple eyes that have tried twice now to control him. "So, mind telling me why you want to put me under mind control?" He asked, hoping she had a good reason. If it was just for kicks, he wasn't looking forward to taking action.

"It's for the future of my race! If I cannot find my Destined One, my Mate of Fate, then we are in danger of extinction!" Kurumu nearly shouted, obviously distressed about the situation.

"So, how is it you expect to find your Mate of Fate via hypnosis?" The female monster in his arms sweatdropped, obviously she hadn't thought of that. She then took on a look of depression.

"I… don't know." She admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. "My mother told me that every succubus finds their Destined One differently. I had thought if I could control everyone in this school maybe, just maybe, one of them would actually be my Destined One. I was never told what makes a Mate of Fate, just that we would know when the Bonding begins." She sobbed, tears beginning to fall.

"Hey." She looked up at him, wondering why he was trying to talk to her right now. "Whoever this guy is, you'll find him. You're very compassionate about this, plus, a pretty girl like you should have no problem finding someone." She blushed at his words. She had been called hot and sexy many times, but being called pretty was new. She reacted in typical embarrassed fashion, smacking him in the face.

When he dropped her from the shock she twisted around and stood up. She unfolded bat-like wings, tearing two holes in the back of her sweater, her ears became pointed, a tail poked out from under her skirt, and her fingernails grew to the size of daggers. Before he could react to this, she flew off, a confused expression on her face.

"I don't think I'll ever understand women." Beast Boy mused, filing away his conversation with the succubus for later as he continued on his way to school. Before long, he was greeted by a flash of pink that pulled him into a hug.

"Mark-kun!" Moka giggled, leaning into his neck and having her favorite snack. "_Kapuchu_." Her increasingly familiar coo of content was heard when she released him from her lifeblood draining fangs.

"Good morning to you as well, Moka. You are aware you could just ask for some blood, right?" He replied, chuckling mentally as the pinkette blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just that your blood is _so_ good!" She apologized, pushing her index fingers together in a nervous fashion.

"No big deal. Come on, we need to get to homeroom before the bell." He shrugged off her apology, having become used to the odd sensation of his blood being drained.

Throughout first period, Beast Boy could feel a confused gaze from Kurumu, and by extension Moka. Nekonome-sensei was going over human body language for the day, so the changeling just began writing in his notebook, an idea or twelve for pranks circulating in his head.

As soon as the bell rang, both the vampire and the succubus had vanished, but Beast Boy instantly relocated them by following the crowd of guys saying something about 'the two hottest freshman in one place'.

When the changeling finally found the duo, he was rather surprised to see that Kurumu was confronting Moka, and the pacifistic vampire was trying to apologize for something.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" He asked, having shoved through the crowd in order to see if he could defuse the situation. Instead he found himself glomped, except it was Kurumu who did so this time, and he could feel her trying to charm him again. "Kurumu, I told you to stop trying to charm me." Moka squeaked in joy, while his deadpan made the succubus sweatdrop.

"It was worth a try…" Her sheepish reaction soon turned angry. "How do you resist? Am I not good enough?" It finally hit Beast Boy exactly what she was getting at.

"Now it makes sense." He realized, making Kurumu look at him confusedly. "You think since you can't hypnotize me, it reflects your abilities as a succubus. And you think if you're a bad succubus, you won't find your Destined One, right?" The shocked look on her face told him he hit the nail right on the head.

"Don't pretend to care! If I can't control you, than no one can have you!" Kurumu shifted into her true form, clutching onto the changeling with her tail and taking off, though a rather emboldened pinkette grabbed onto his legs, coming along for the ride as it were.

They flew past the academy, obviously going towards the woods for one reason or another. Beast Boy had to do something, but first…

"Moka! I'm going to make Kurumu let go of me. You're going to have to hang on tight." The only acknowledgment he got was her tightening her grip on his legs. Now that Moka was alright, he needed a way to make the succubus' tail unwrap itself from around him. Grinning mischievously, Beast Boy bit at the tip of Kurumu's tail, and the shock from the sudden retaliation caused her to release her payload, sending them free falling towards the ground.

In a flash Beast Boy had vanished, a green pterodactyl in his place, Moka hanging onto its feet (claws, talons, whatever floats your boat.).

The changeling flew towards the ground, setting his friend down gently before shifting back into his human form.

"Mark-kun, remove my Rosario!" The vampire reacted to seeing Kurumu swoop down, diving at them rather quickly. Beast Boy smirked, unsettling the dive-bombing opponent even more than she already was.

"Don't worry Moka, I've got this." He responded before shifting into a raven and flying at the succubus. Kurumu spun past him, instead aiming her dagger-like claws at the gaping Moka. Beast Boy turned back to his human form, diving down and using his attacker as a form of safety net to stop from hitting the ground. He pinned her wings to her back, making them both plummet towards the ground.

A mighty crash erupted, showing several new developments. For one, Kurumu seemed only partially conscious from the impact. Another was the fact that Beast Boy had somehow tumbled off of the succubus, landing on his vampire friend and accidentally pulling her Rosario off.

"Well, shi-"The changeling was interrupted by a powerful aura that set his instincts on edge: the Other Moka has been unleashed. The innocent pinkette vanished, replaced by the mature and prideful silver-haired S-class super monster.

"_What now?_" She asked in a tone that couldn't be identified before she focused on the injured Kurumu, who was just barely returning to a standing position. "_I see. I need to teach this succubus her place._" She growled out before vanishing from under Beast Boy, reappearing right in front of her opponent, kicking her in the chest so hard she flew through several trees, finally stopping when she crashed into the thickest tree yet, which still cracked from the pressure. The proud vampire marched towards her downed adversary, a menacing smirk on her face.

"_Maybe I should rip out your wings and tail… That would keep you in your place._" Before anything else could be said, there was a flash of green.

"Dynamic Entry!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping in between the vampire and her prey. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He chuckled before sobering up when he recalled what was going on. "She's learnt her lesson Moka. End this now." He commanded, knowing that A) he could beat her if necessary and B) she was prideful, but she respected him. If anyone had a chance of calming down an angry Super Vampire, it was him. (Somewhere in the world, a young orange-haired monster sneezed, startling everyone around her into a retreat.)

"_I could, but where would the fun be in that?_" She asked. Beast Boy sighed and cocked his head to the side, an invitation for Moka to drink his blood. "_Don't mind if I do._" She stalked over and immediately began draining his neck greedily. "Kapu-_ahem._" The sound of an unconsciously formed coo and a cleared throat followed once she released him. "_Very well changeling. Your courage to stand up to me is to be respected, so I will let the succubus off with a warning._" Before the vampire could say anything, the changeling replaced the Rosario, resealing the prideful monster.

"That could've gone better." Beast Boy sighed in relief as the Other Moka reverted back into the innocent pinkette he had befriended, making sure to catch when she collapsed from lack of energy. "Jeez, I've been here for two days and there have already been three fights in which I could've died… I freaking love this place!" He grinned crazily before returning his attention to Kurumu, who must have fallen unconscious in relief when she saw she would be able to keep her wings and tail. Shifting into a gorilla, Beast Boy used his elongated arms to carry both the exhausted Moka and the knocked out Kurumu to the infirmary. Exhausted from everything that happened, the changeling placed the two in bed before collapsing in a chair, passing out soon himself.

The next morning Beast Boy was woken up by an argument that seemed to be escalating rather quickly.

"I'm telling you Pinky, Mark-kun was waiting here to see if I was alright! He's my Destined One after all." Kurumu spoke up, enticing the changeling to play dead a while longer, he was _not_ going to get involved here.

"Kurumu! I'm his friend, he was here for me!" Moka defended, sounding quite upset for a pacifistic sealed vampire. '_Yeah,'_ Beast Boy thought, '_Definitely not getting involved.'_ Fortunately for him, all that time acting like an idiot really helped with faking, so he could pull off sleep until necessary.

"Please. I'll prove it." Kurumu countered. All was silent for a few seconds before he felt a weight on his lap and his face being pulled into somewhere warm, dark, and soft. "Wakey wakey, Mark-kun." The succubus cooed from over him, making the changeling estimate where exactly his head was.

Shifting into a green hummingbird, Beast Boy managed to escape Kurumu, shifting back to his human form once he was a safe distance away.

"Exactly what did I miss?" He asked before getting a feeling of being tugged on each arm. Turning to his right, he saw Moka gripping his arm with a… was that a territorial look? To his left there was Kurumu… with the exact same expression. Both females seem to have ignored what he said.

"He's mine!" Moka tugged him towards her.

"No, he's mine!" Kurumu pulled him back in her direction.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He asked, hoping beyond hope that they would stop. While it was a very pleasant feeling being fought over, it still hurt quite a bit to be tugged around like a doll.

"No!" They said in sync, which caused them to glare at each other yet again.

"I was afraid of that." He shifted into a snake (No arms to grab, what now?) and slid away from them, shifting back to normal. "Will one of you tell me what's going on?" He asked, still more confused than he's been since falling into Raven's mindscape. They both spoke at the same time, which confused him even more trying to decipher both sentences.

"Kurumu is saying you're her Destined One!"

"Pinky here won't believe me when I say you're my Destined One!" Moka glared when Kurumu said that, offended either by her nickname of 'Pinky' or the succubus' claiming of her friend.

"You tried to kill us!" The vampire countered, making a sheepish look form on the bluenette.

"Yeah, but you'll forgive me, won't you Mark-kun?" She asked, looking towards the boy with her large purple eyes and a pout on her lips. To answer, he shrugged and waved his hand.

"It's not the first time I've forgiven someone for trying to kill me. I mean Raven, Terra, and Starfire have all tried to kill me. I'm good with it." As it turned out, the only part Kurumu focused on was the names.

"Starfire, Terra, and Raven… your ability to resist charm… you're Beast Boy, aren't you?" She seemed surprised, odd considering she had seen him shift into animals several times.

"I am indeed Kurumu… that's not a problem, is it?" Truth be told, he liked the succubus. He wasn't exactly the most popular Titan, being treated as a pet by many of their fans back in Jump. What he didn't expect was another glomp.

"That's so cool! You always were my favorite Titan, and now you're my Destined One!" The reaction was the opposite of what the changeling was expecting, and he was rather suspicious, people have pretended to like him to further their own agendas before after all.

"Really? Why not any of the others?"He asked, pretty positive that he was the least popular Titan. Kurumu put on a thinking face for a moment before grinning.

"Your attitude! Your never-give-up personality and willpower, even though you were supposedly the weakest Titan you had the coolest power! Does that answer your question Beast-kun?" The new nickname made a pink tinge grow on his cheeks, but he ignored that in favor of hugging his fan and friend.

"It does. Thank you, Kurumu." He replied before pulling Moka into the hug as well. "Don't think I forgot about you Moka. You're the one that convinced me to stick around Youkai after all." He explained when the surprised vampire gasped.

"So, it's you who talked Beast-kun into sticking around Moka-san? I guess we can have a truce for now, but fair warning, he is mine." The way Kurumu said it, Beast Boy knew they would return to blows at each other eventually, hell, probably by tomorrow, but for now they had stopped their battle.

"So Kurumu, what makes me your Destined One anyway?" He asked, knowing that he might as well get this question answered before anything else happened.

"Pretty simple really. When you decided to defend me from that Other Moka I felt the Bonding begin. Your willingness to sacrifice yourself for someone you had just met, and who tried to kill you, is definitely proof you're my Mate of Fate." Kurumu used that word again: Bonding, yet she still hadn't answered what that meant.

"Bonding?" The question seemed to make both females shudder nervously, which, considering they were still hugging him, did _not_ help in his fighting down carnal instincts.

"I can answer that Mark-kun." Moka spoke up, though she was still nervous about this conversation. "Many female Youkai, like succubae, have population issues. Because many people would take advantage of their looks, people like Saizou, they have one Destined One in the case of the succubae. Each race has their own name for it. Anyway, Bonding is what they call the point in time when they discover who their mate is."The explanation made sense to the changeling, but it still surprised him that Kurumu thought about him like. Terra had only pretended to care, and even then only until the perfect opportunity for betrayal opened up.

Even though he soon realized all he liked about the situation was the attention, at the time he really felt he loved Terra, so it affected him more than all the other Titans when she betrayed them, but he was also the first person to accept exactly what happened when the geomancer turned to stone. He had always been alone, even with his allies, even with the Doom Patrol, but he had something at Youkai Academy he never had before: a sense of belonging. And to think, he hadn't played any pranks yet!

He felt the two begin pulling him around again. '_Yep, this place will be anything but boring.'_ He thought, doing his best to focus on anything _but_ his instincts.

The three friends spent the rest of the day in the infirmary, though Beast Boy snuck out several times, and much to Moka and Kurumu's ire, he was extremely tightlipped about what he had done, or where he had been.

"Come on Beast-kun; tell us what you were doing!" Kurumu begged, making Beast Boy sigh and put away the manga he had been reading.

"Sorry Kurumu, like I said before, you just have to wait and see. Trust me; it will be worth the wait." The succubus huffed at his response before grinning evilly.

"_Please Beast-kun, for me?_" She laced her voice with charm and began to march towards him, putting a swing in her hips.

"Huh? You say something Kurumu?" She sweatdropped when she realized he was back to reading his manga. So she did the only logical thing: she glomped him.

"Dammit Beast-kun, don't ignore me when I'm trying to seduce you!" She shouted, much to the amusement of Moka and Beast Boy.

"Sorry about that, but your Charm doesn't work on me anyway." She pouted slightly before using the forbidden all or nothing technique that no one knew the way to resist: Puppy Eyes. "Alright, fine! Moka, come over here, you might want to hear this as well." Once the pinkette had joined them, he opened up the notebook they had seen him writing in on occasion. "This is my pranking notebook. This school is gonna go nuts." With that, he flipped through the pages, many of which held what they could admit to some of the most ingenious pranks in the monster world, although…

"You don't plan on pranking us, do you Mark-kun?" Moka asked, rather nervous when she noticed one of the pranks had to do with a bucket of water landing on someone's head.

"Don't worry. Only people I don't like will be pranked, you two have nothing to be worried about. Just don't eat anything at the mess hall for dinner. Trust me. I added some rather… entertaining things to the pot." The females sweatdropped, wondering exactly what their friend had done to that poor pot of dinner. "You don't want to know." He answered their thoughts ominously.

Eventually, it was time for dinner, and the three were released for dinner. Beast Boy was snickering while they walked towards the cafeteria, and truth be told the succubus and vampire were nervous. He intimidates Inner Moka (Though she would never admit it) so how weird would these pranks be?

As it turned out, it was hell for almost everyone. Turns out that Beast Boy had managed to create a dangerous mixture of the spiciest peppers anywhere, salt, incense, and timed firecrackers into the soup, causing pure chaos to erupt. The three who escaped unscathed were laughing their collective asses off, Beast Boy actually rolling around on the floor. He had a plan to get himself and his friends off the suspects list, and said plan was initiated when a barrel of tomatoes fell on him from the ceiling, covering him in red goop as well as the wooden container bouncing off his skull. As planned, everyone was thinking the suspect was a victim of the first prank.

"They wouldn't create a second prank just to get themselves off the suspects list!"

"It would be too obvious to have a second prank just for the instigator."

"There's no way it was that Mark kid, I heard he beat the crap outta Saizou. Nobody that strong would be this immature."

The lack of accusations at himself and his friends was like music to his pointy ears! He gestured to Moka and Kurumu to leave the building, and he was soon outside waiting for said females. He turned into a puppy and shook, getting rid of most of the tomato guts that had landed on him, just in time for him to sense his friends. Instead of them coming up to him, Kurumu decided it would be a good time to glomp him.

"Beast-kun, that was awesome! But… what are we going to eat?" Truth be told, Kurumu was worried he had forgotten they needed to eat.

"She has a point Mark-kun… we need… to eat…" Moka drifted off, it seemed the slight amount of blood from his bruised cranium was distracting her from even the simplest thought.

"Help yourself Moka." He responded, inclining his neck so that Moka could have her favorite snack. She did so happily, diving into his neck and biting down eagerly but still gently, quite the contradiction, but that was the only way he could explain it.

"_Kapuchu._" She cooed once she had finished, releasing the changeling from her feeding, though she still held him close. "Thank you Mark-kun! But… you two still need to eat." The pinkette had an apologetic tone, seemingly upset she was the only one that managed to eat, and as good as her friend's blood is, it wasn't exactly the only thing she needed to eat.

"Come on you two, do you really think I wouldn't have a plan?" Their silence made him sweatdrop before clearing his throat and continuing. "Right… anyway, look what I have here!" He gestured towards a bush as well as he could with the two females hanging off him. They let go, allowing him to open the bush, revealing a picnic basket. "I raided the cafeteria and the storeroom before I screwed everything up. I should have quite a good amount; I just hope you guys are okay with a vegan meal." He chuckled before waving for them to follow him down the trail.

"You're a vegetarian Beast-kun?" Kurumu asked, this fact floating around in her head quite a bit.

"Yep. When you can turn into any animal, you gain a kinship with them. I've been a cow, why would I eat beef? I used to be full vegan, no animal products whatsoever, but I've gotten used to normal eggs and milk, cheese, stuff like that. I still don't eat meat though." His reasoning made a lot of sense, which was very interesting to realize. "We're here." The trio found themselves in a clearing with a small pond nearby, a cliché checkered picnic blanket was already there, and the two females returned to looking at the boy in shock. He had planned all this out, and he was only gone from the infirmary for five minutes each time he left.

Beast Boy sighed and relaxed, releasing the camouflage he had been keeping up, his skin and hair returning to its green color (grass and emerald, respectively) , his ears changed back to the elfish, pointed shape, and his fang stuck out further, the change in color startling the two who had become used to his 'normal' appearance. Shrugging off the change, the three began to eat, rather impressed at the choices before them. Fresh fruits, a jar of peanut butter, a loaf of bread, cheese, some jelly, a few sodas (cherry cola, as had become his favorite drink of all), and even a container of unaltered tomato soup (after his mishap in the cafeteria, it was unsurprising that Beast Boy avoided this).

Soon after everyone was finished they were just watching the clouds roll by, Beast Boy about to fall asleep when he realized Kurumu was looking at him expectantly.

"We talked about you when we met… why not tell me who you were then Beast-kun?" She asked, doing her best to resist the urge to attempt to Charm him again.

"Think of it kinda like a prank, like how my name's not really Mark, it's Garfield." The two sat quietly for a while before they felt power coming from Moka, whose Rosario was glowing.

"You lied to me?" She asked, and her voice held a combination of anger and sadness. Mostly anger, he realized, when she readied her fangs.

"Oh shi-"

**Alright, there's Chapter 2! If you like, review, if not, it doesn't matter. I'm going to start adding Omakes to this story, so take a look at this one:**

Omake: Jealousy

Raven mentally grumbled as the Teen Titans ran from a veritable army of angry civilians, fangirls, policemen, and chefs. For some reason while this was happening, she felt a massive urge to kill the colors pink and blue.

Inside her mindscape pure chaos was happening. Happy and Timid were hiding behind Brave, Rage giving the pink emoticlone a glare that could cause death. Every Raven felt the odd emotion, but it was more diluted for most of them due to it being primarily Rage's domain, though you could see Affection giving the same dirty looks to Happy.

Shaking off the feeling, or trying to, Raven caused a cotton candy machine they were racing past to explode, covering everyone they were chasing in the pink and blue sweet. Her purple eyes widening, the empath was pushed to the back of her mind, Rage being unleashed on the poor souls coated in pink and blue.

"Raven, calm down!" Cyborg shouted. Unfortunately for the bionic Titan, many of his robotic parts were blue. So instead of the crowd being in danger of incurring Raven's wrath, she was focused on _him_ now. His real eye widened, while his red cybernetic eye began blinking in and out erratically, signaling his panic.

And so the eldest of the Titans sprinted off, metal boots clanging against the ground as he ran away from the half-demon whose eyes had split into two glowing sets of pure red. The mob that had been chasing the Titans, as well as Robin and Starfire, were watching in shock as Cyborg tried to avoid the rage-fueled Raven, which only made her angrier.

"Friend-Robin… should we not help our friend in his time of the crisis?" Starfire asked, her endearing broken English conveying worry more than anyone else could attempt.

"Star… I think we have our own problems." The Boy Wonder pointed towards the crowd, which was now preparing to continue the chase on the two remaining Titans.

"Eep!" Starfire squeaked before grabbing one of Robin's green gloved hands and running off irrationally quick, leaving behind a smoke trail that made many of their pursuers sweatdrop before continuing the chase, following the convenient path the Tameranian had left them.

"Guys, I could use some help!"Cyborg shouted, his robotic eye searching the area for the teammates _not_ trying to kill him, only for him to find an empty street. "Guys?" He asked, wondering if they were hiding from the incredibly angry Raven.

"**There you are!**" Rage's growl of victory made the engineering Titan whimper.

"Guys?"


	3. Dodgeball, Witches, and A Hidden Power!

**Welcome to Chapter 3! A 'Guest' Profile reviewed asking if they would fight "the ink guy" which I think means Kotsubo... As for an answer, you'll just have to wait. Now, here it is:**

Chapter III: Dodgeball, Witches, and Another Hidden Power!

It had been two weeks since Garfield Logan had quit the Teen Titans, and found himself at Youkai Academy, the school made by monsters, for monsters. After nearly being sucked dry of his lifeblood on the second day by his friend Moka Akashiya, the school's resident Super Vampire, as punishment for lying about his name, the changeling had taken the school by storm, from the shadows of course.

He, Moka, and his succubus friend Kurumu Kurono had taken to anonymously pranking the school. From putting catnip in Nekonome-sensei's desk to dropping ink-filled balloons (Moka, being a vampire, was weak against water, so she was adamantly against its use in pranks) on passerby, the trio had turned the school upside down. Unfortunately, Beast Boy also had to deal with many a jerky Youkai who thought they 'deserved' Moka or Kurumu. On that note, many students mysteriously disappeared from the premises of Youkai Academy soon after…

On that cheerful note, the ex-Titan was walking along the road to the main building, ready for yet another school day. Well, he was, until he was glomped by a blur of yellow and sky blue.

"Yahahoo! Heya Beast-kun! Did you miss me?" The voice of Kurumu sounded above him, answering who exactly had tackled him. He wanted to answer, he really did, but she had one helluva tight grip.

"Kurumu! You're hurting him!" The scandalized sound of Moka arriving made the succubus release him, though she did so reluctantly. Once the bluenette let go of him, a flash of green and pink charged into his field of vision and he felt a pair of needle-like pricks go into his neck. Realizing it was Moka getting her daily fix of BB Positive plasma; he relaxed and let the vampire do her thing. "_Kapuchu_." She let out her now signature coo of content once she was done.

"You hypocrite! You yell at me about hurting him, and then you go and drain his blood!" While Kurumu shouted at the pacifistic bloodsucker, Beast Boy had already written two new ideas for pranks.

"You two know that A) Kurumu, Starfire has hugged me harder, so it's fine as long as I can breathe, and B) I have a very advanced healing factor, so Moka can have plenty of blood, right?" The same conversation has happened plenty of times before, and it always ended the same way…

"He's mine!" The bluenette shouted, grabbing his right hand and pulling him close to her.

"No way, he's mine!" Moka countered, gripping his other hand and tugging him in the opposite direction.

"Is it kind of sad I've gotten used to this?" The changeling asked under his breath, not willing to admit exactly how much he enjoyed the attention. "Alright girls, come on, let's get to Nekonome-sensei's class, she'll claw us to shreds if we're late." And so the pinkette began sprinting towards the building, the ex-Titan being flung in the wind behind her, and they both could hear Kurumu in hot pursuit.

As the day continued, nearly every teacher told them about the midterms coming up soon, and they were giving study packets, which Moka and Beast Boy looked over religiously, much to the succubus' chagrin.

"Garfield! Get your head back in the game!" Kotsubo-sensei, the Physical Education instructor, shouted, snapping the changeling from his thoughts. They were playing dodgeball, but what made it more entertaining was that everyone was a super strong monster, so if you were hit by one of the balls, it was likely you would be sent flying into the wall. Thankfully for the changeling's team, he almost literally flew around the room blocking the thrown projectiles with one of his own. At least, he had, but since he drifted off, his entire team was out. The other team smirked, confident in their abilities. They threw the balls simultaneously, as if hoping at least one would hit the changeling.

Much to their disappointment, the ex-Titan had leaped over the wall of rubber, spinning in the air before whipping the single brick colored sphere in his hand, and hilariously, the orb bounced around as if the gym was a pinball game, knocking over quite a few unlucky people, even knocking out a few poor souls. The ball, after knocking the last person into a wall, ricocheted back, where he caught it before spinning it on his right index finger, making his teammates on the sidelines sweatdrop.

"Show-off…"

"Was that really necessary?"

"It _was_ kind of funny though…"

"Anything else for today Kotsubo-sensei?" The changeling asked, the muttering of his teammates making him grin. The instructor looked at the gym; truthfully it had been in much better condition less than a moment ago. Dents in the walls from impacts, half of his class unconscious, and the other half looking at one Garfield Logan as if he was a deity given physical form.

"No. Those of you still conscious, help those otherwise to the infirmary. Garfield, you can have the rest of the day off." Giving the teacher a thumbs up, Beast Boy went back into the showers, pleased with his capabilities.

Soon after, he found himself looking at the study guide for Nekonome-sensei's class inside his dorm, the contents of said packet making him grin. Setting the papers aside, the boy reached for his notebook, grinning mischievously.

As the next few weeks rolled by, Beast Boy continued his anonymous pranking spree, much to the secret delight of several teachers as well as students. No matter how unorthodox, the changeling seemingly knew how to do it. Scaring the crap out of everyone in the bathrooms by placing ketchup packets under the seat, check. Make Nekonome-sensei go nuts by putting a load of catnip in the classroom, double check. Forgetting to study for midterms because of said pranks, damn straight.

"I swear, I failed the exams!" Beast Boy freaked out, having spent way too much time planning pranks and executing them instead of, you know, studying. Doesn't he have his priorities straight, ladies and gents?

"I'm sure you did fine Gar-kun." Moka replied, though she was nervous as well. Helping Garfield with his pranks was fun, but time consuming. But if either of these two were nervous, then Kurumu was flipping out.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Yep. The hyperactive bluenette was nervous. As it turns out, succubae are even more territorial and affectionate when nervous, so Moka had to beat Kurumu off (Sometimes literally) with a stick. How the pinkette could pull a baseball bat seemingly from nowhere was a mystery that he didn't want answered.

"Calm down Kurumu. I _may_ have had a plan." When they both looked at him suspiciously, he raised his hands in innocence. "Come on, you two know I wouldn't change the grades, right?" Silence answered him as his friends raised their eyebrows. "Your faith in me is so reassuring…" He fake sobbed for a while before grinning. "I didn't change the grades, but I _did_ help us study. I just hope this way worked…" He muttered to himself, drifting into his thoughts until he felt someone tackle him.

"Come on Beast-kun; tell us what this studying was. For me, please?" Kurumu had realized almost immediately after meeting the changeling that he couldn't resist the Puppy Dog Eyes, and she took advantage of this almost as much as Moka took advantage of his offer of blood anytime.

"Damn Puppy Dog Eyes…" He grumbled before continuing. "Well, we've been extremely incognito with pranks, right? Well, the best way for monsters to survive in the human world is to be inconspicuous. We've had field experience for at least that part of the exam, and that's at least seventy-five percent. So we'll still be in the upper tier, in theory anyway." The two females sweatdropped at exactly how mature their friend could be at times, and then he would turn around and throw a ball of yarn right in the middle of Nekonome-sensei's class (much to their amusement, of course, but still).

"So this entire pranking spree was a form of training?" At a nod from the changeling Moka continued. "That was very smart Gar-kun. What made you decide to do that?" She asked, curiosity sounding in her voice.

"Simple. I like pranking, I knew we could use it for educational purposes, and the rest filled itself out once I started thinking." He explained before easily navigating his way through the crowd surrounding the bulletin, keeping a hold on Kurumu and Moka. Once they got to the board, they began searching for their names, the first to find theirs was the bluenette.

"Yahahoo!" She exclaimed victoriously, causing everyone to look at her. "I got 19th!" Everyone, especially several of the females, couldn't believe it; the succubus was intelligent, that was certain. Several guys were shouting in joy that Kurumu was hot and smart, much to the group's shared chagrin.

"Alright! I got 7th!" Moka exclaimed in victory, causing those who were disbelieving of Kurumu to facefault at the vampire's intellect. Like the bluenette before them, Moka was met by cheers from most of the male population. Everyone was looking at Garfield, wondering what placing he received during the exams.

"Dang it all, I got 2nd!" Everyone sweatdropped at that, wondering why anyone would be disappointed with such a high score. "Stupid Yukari Sendo and her stupid skill with tests…" The changeling grumbled, much to the amusement of his friends.

"I can't believe you're disappointed with being 2nd in the class Gar-kun." Moka replied, seriously beginning to question her friend's sanity. Considering all he's done so far in the school year, it wasn't looking good.

"Sorry, after spending a year or two pretending to be an idiot, I wanted to show the world, or at least Youkai Academy, exactly what Garfield Mark Logan can do!" He announced before falling quiet, his instincts telling him something was wrong nearby.

"Look at the little half-breed guys. Thinks she's all that, just because she's smart." A cruel voice spoke up from somewhere nearby, so quiet in the crowd that nobody except the changeling could hear it.

"Leave me alone, Desu!" A young voice was heard coming from the same direction, so Beast Boy shifted into a hummingbird and flew above the crowd, soon finding where the voices had come from. A young girl, approximately eleven from what he could guess, was backed into a corner by three men smelling of reptiles. The young girl wore a cape and a witch's hat, and he recognized her as one of the three who weren't wearing the uniform the first day, as well as one unknown and Kurumu. She pulled out a small wand with a heart on the tip, and inside the heart was a pentagram. "Magic wand!" She announced before conjuring three golden washtubs, each landing on one of the head of one of the bullies. Unfortunately, all that did was anger them.

"Let's get her guys!" The assumed leader of the trio snarled out, stepping towards the now terrified witch.

"Let me stop you right there." He shifted forms so quickly it seemed that he teleported from another part of the commons. "Can I ask exactly what you think you're doing?" He asked, emerald eyes glaring at the three snobs in front of him, subtly shifting himself so the girl was behind him.

"I am the Student Representative for my class." The leader introduced himself, doing an adequate job at faking politeness, though Beast Boy had experience with fake emotions.

"I see. Someone of your position shouldn't be bullying this girl. And now that I'm here, you definitely don't want to mess with me." He warned, taking advantage of the rumor mill that had spouted nonsense about how he had brutally murdered Saizou for looking at Moka the wrong way. It seemed to work, as the three reptilian scented Youkai started backing away.

"You win this time, half breed!" They called backwards as they sprinted off, seemingly too frightened to realize they were running straight towards a pond. With a splash they all fell in, and the changeling turned to the girl.

"Hey. My name's Garfield Logan, what's yours?" He asked, knowing she may be slightly skittish still due to the attempted assault.

"I-I'm Yukari Sendo. Th-thank you for saving me." He then realized why she looked so young: she really was young. Of course, she was the smartest in the grade because she had skipped a few years, she was a prodigy.

"Oh, the #1 student in freshman year? That's amazing! Pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out for her to shake, but instead he was glomped by two blurs, one blue and one pink.

"There you are Gar-kun! We were wondering where you wandered off to…" Moka announced, helping the ex-Titan up, or at least trying to. Kurumu was now celebrating being in the top tier of the class, and this meant she was clinging tightly to the man she believed to be her Destined One. She nuzzled against him in a way reminiscent of a feline, and said theory was proven even more when she began _purring_.

"Uh, Moka, Kurumu, I'd like you to meet Yukari Sendo, smartest Youkai in the freshman class." The young witch puffed up in pride from the praise, especially when she saw who it was that she had been spoken up to.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yukari-san. I must say, your outfit is rather cute." The pinkette introduced herself politely, which made a pink tinge appear on the eleven-year old's cheeks.

"Moka-chan… I LOVE YOU!" The unexpected shout had everyone confused, most especially Moka.

"… Excuse me?" The poor vampire was wondering exactly what happened.

"How about we talk about this over lunch?" Beast Boy asked before a golden washtub smacked against his skull. He shook it off and looked over at Yukari. "What was that for?" He asked, curious as to what he had done to deserve a smack like that.

"Please." Yukari scoffed before continuing in an arrogant tone."Garfield Mark Logan. Academic Ability, above average. Athletic Ability, way above average. Rumored to have killed Saizou the orc and defeated a vampire in combat. Being above average is nothing compared to me and Moka!" The witch squealed, now bouncing up and down.

"I think you mean 'Moka and I'." The genius sweatdropped, having forgotten one rule of grammar she always pounded into anyone at any time. "Plus, I'm 2nd on the listings, though that probably was a fluke. Moka is much smarter than me." Moka blushed at the praise, while Yukari huffed.

"Of course it was a fluke. Moka's a genius; she shouldn't be hanging around with you two!" With that Moka was marched off by an angry witch, the pinkette giving an apologetic look over her shoulder.

"Say, Kurumu, did you see that glint in her eye when she dropped the washtub on me?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his sore cranium from said experience.

"Know that you mention it, I did. What was that about Beast-kun?" She asked, wondering where the changeling was going with this.

"Simple. We just found ourselves a prankster." The aforementioned glint shone in the ex-Titan's emerald eyes, which made several people in the crowd back away in horror.

"Prank war?" The bluenette asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Prank war." He agreed before he made his thinking face. "We need to be careful that Moka doesn't fall into the crossfire. Since she's a vampire, no water pranks. We'll have to be careful." And so the duo began making plans, knowing that Yukari would retaliate as soon as she knew who was doing it, which would be extremely obvious to a prodigy or anyone that even cared to look carefully at the evidence. Lucky for him, the school was like many others: filled with idiots.

**_Titans Tower_**

"Hey Cyborg! Want to play the Gamestation?" Robin asked cheerfully, missing the glares shot at him by both the empath sipping her tea in the kitchen and said bionic Titan reclining on the couch, killing brain cells on the television. Starfire, unlike her friends, gave him a confused glance instead. Robin had acted as if Beast Boy hadn't existed since Tokyo, acting as if their friend hadn't gone missing. On the contrary, he seemed in an even better mood, though that may be from kissing Starfire…

"…Sure." Cyborg sounded unenthusiastic, as had become the norm since they returned. It seemed everyone but the Boy Wonder could feel the difference in the Tower without the changeling. Even Starfire seemed mellower, something Raven found bittersweet. Titans Tower had lapsed into the quiet she had been so adamant on wanting ever since the beginning, and now that it was here, she actually missed the hectic pranks that Beast Boy caused, the joyous mood Starfire brought just by walking into the room, and even Cyborg's obsession for meat, tinkering with his 'baby' the T-Car, and waffles.

As the remaining males of the First Five played, the two females soon realized that whatever was happening at the moment, the tension and palpable anger in the air could be cut with a knife. It was soon discovered exactly what was happening as, once the game was over, Cyborg began shouting.

"I can't believe you Robin! You're going on as if Beast Boy never existed! You could at least pretend to be worried about him since not even Raven can find him!" The empath winced as the rage the bionic Titan felt coursed over her. Though she did agree with him, their leader ignored the empty room, even when she had come to him concerned that she couldn't reach Beast Boy where he had ended up. She had actually swallowed her pride and asked permission to discuss this with Herald, the other blue-cloaked Titan who used dimensional travel. She was shot down, told it doesn't matter, and that she should focus on more important things.

"No, I can't believe you guys! He's dangerous. Wherever Beast Boy is now, if they can keep Raven out, they can protect themselves if he loses himself." The reaction was similar to what one would expect, Raven conjuring a hand of dark energy to hopefully smack some sense into her leader. Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect of the Boy Wonder focusing his rage on her. "And you! Why do you pursue him? It's obvious you aren't fond of each other, so shouldn't you be relieved you can't go there?" Now Raven's lavender glare had a hint of crimson in it, though she tried to stay in control. To answer, she held out her hand, the contents of which made Starfire and Cyborg gasp in recognition while Robin's mask narrowed (Somehow, that thing is more expressive than normal eyes).

"This is why. No matter how many times we argued, no matter how many times I threw him out the window, he gave me hope before the End. This small gesture gave me enough hope that everything will be okay that the child you met was even there. If not for Beast Boy, you would've had a much harder time defeating Trigon, if it would've still been possible." With that, Raven flipped the contents of her hand into the air before catching it and, as she left, she muttered under her breath, "_Find a penny, pick it up, something… something… something… good luck."_ The very same words Beast Boy uttered when he found the penny that she had hung onto ever since it had been given.

**_Youkai Academy_**

Yukari Sendo was having an odd few days. First her witch's costume was replaced with a pink imitation, then her short black hair had been dyed green, and then Moka had vanished for several moments before returning with an envelope for her, which was actually a pressurized container filled with confetti and cheesy tinned laughter like you would hear on television. As if that wasn't enough, her magic wand had been taken and placed in a spot that was _just_ too high for her to reach (Much to the secret amusement of Kurumu and Beast Boy, watching her try without success for over an hour to reach the wand before Moka helped her when the pinkette happened across the scene)

Now, being a child genius, and a prankster herself, Yukari recognized the work of a worthy rival… although the oddly emerald colored chibi proclaiming 'This is War!' inside the aforementioned envelope probably helped her come to this conclusion.

Scanning the cafeteria for her opponent, the young witch's eyes narrowed when she located the two students holding Moka-chan back: Garfield Logan and Kurumu Kurono. She wouldn't be surprised if it was the duo pranking her, though that still left her to wonder exactly why they chose a green chibi of all things. Maybe it had something to do with why Kurumu called him 'Beast-kun'…

"Hey, Yukari, over here!" She was actually flagged down by the two she had been scanning. Knowing it rude to ignore such an invitation, Yukari warily walked over, discreetly clenching her heart-tipped wand.

"What do you two want?" She asked, her eyes darting nervously between the two.

"Calm down Yukari, we just want to have a chat." Sensing no dishonesty from the male, the witch turned to the bluenette, who nodded in agreement. Once she sat down, the prodigy piped up again.

"Alright. What did you to want to talk about, Desu?" Yukari did her best to remain respectful this time, even if only half the rumors about Garfield Logan were true, she was extremely lucky to have made it out of their last confrontation alive. At this, the boy waved for Kurumu to step away for a little while, much to her chagrin, though she obliged.

"Well, you must've noticed that you've been pranked a lot lately." Yukari's eyebrow rose slightly, signaling for him to continue. "I admit, that was me. Before you do anything, hear me out." She glared, but allowed him to go on. "I think I prank for the same reason you do. Loneliness. I know it more than most, but I guess we can relate to each other since Kurumu's told me other Youkai's opinions on witches. I've always been an outcast for something not my own fault, and so have you. I would like to offer both a truce… and friendship." He reached his hand out, as if for her to shake it. She looked at him surprised for several seconds before waving her wand, summoning yet another golden washtub to drop on his head.

"You think I don't know the oldest trick in the book? You say you want to be my friend, but in reality, you just want me to lower my guard, then you can hurt me. Well guess what? I'm perfectly fine being alone!" With that, the young Youkai ran off. Kurumu returned soon after Yukari left, concern in her eyes when she saw the lump on his head.

"What happened Beast-kun?" She asked, shooting a glare in the direction the witch had gone.

"Of course…" He mumbled, earning a confused glance from the bluenette. "She thought I was trying to take advantage of her loneliness, and then I'd hurt her. I need to fix this before it gets out of hand!" He sped off, followed by Kurumu soon after, who was muttering under her breath.

"Last time he did something like this I realized he's my Destined One, why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Sprinting after Yukari, Beast Boy found himself in a part of the forest surrounding Youkai that was particularly foggy. The dense fog affected his sense of smell, but he thought he could feel the presence of the three snobs from earlier, as well as Moka and Yukari. Running faster, he found himself in a clearing where he saw the three lizardmen surrounding his friend and fellow prankster. Increasing his speed even more, Beast Boy shifted into a Sasquatch and sent a haymaker at one of the goons, sending him crashing into a tree, unconscious before he even got close.

"Moka, Yukari, are you two okay?" He asked, more concerned for his friends than the two remaining reptiles, who sweatdropped when they realized they were being ignored.

"I'm fine Gar-kun, but I got here soon after Yukari." The pinkette replied before they both turned to the prodigy, who was shuddering slightly, her body racked by silent sobs.

"Why did you follow me? I can handle myself." Though she attempted to say this confidently, Beast Boy could tell that the witch in front of him had been subjected to pain and loneliness on par with Moka's, and coming close to his own. Being ostracized by everyone for no reason other than being different, the three in the clearing all felt that pain.

"Because I wasn't lying at the lunch table. I've known so much loneliness in my life; I've been able to kind of sense it in others. You've known it for being a witch, something that was never your choice. So I meant what I said when I asked if you wanted to be friends. What do you say?" Before Yukari could answer, the reptiles shouted in synchronization.

"Dammit, don't act like we're not here!" They cried out, barreling at the biggest threat, the boy who had taken out their leader without going into his true form. Instead of intimidating the single Youkai as they hoped, he instead smirked before charged at them as well. What Moka expected was for Garfield to shift into an animal and take them out, but he actually slid between them and gripped them by their tails.

"Hey, want to know what a pterodactyl felt like oh so many billion years ago?" He asked wistfully, as if reminiscing about times as said dinosaur. Considering what the pinkette has seen him change into so far, she wouldn't be surprised if he actually could shift into the extinct reptile.

"Yeah, I've always wondered…" One of the idiots answered, and so Beast Boy began spinning in place, lifting the two reptiles into the air as his speed increase, before he suddenly let go, flinging them far off into the distance.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again…" He mumbled jokingly, making Moka sweatdrop at how immature Garfield could be at times, though then he would go and fling two guys off into the distance completely nonchalantly.

"Thank you…" Yukari muttered, obviously rather deep in thought. She wandered away, waving lazily backwards towards Moka and Garfield, just as Kurumu finally caught up, landing nearby before 'sheathing' her wings.

"I saw two lizard guys being launched into the sky… Beast-kun, what did you do?" Beast Boy blinked before raising his hands in defense. "Don't look at me like that, you know lizards can't fly." She teased, before they both collapsed, laughing their butts off, Moka soon joining them.

After explaining what happened since he ran off, Moka began pressing her fingers together nervously.

"Gar-kun… the other me wants to fight you…" She said, making Beast Boy grin before he reached over and plucked the Rosario off. The increasingly familiar burst of malicious energy appeared, coating the pinkette in a sphere of blood-red Youkai. When the orb faded out, the Other Moka, the silver haired and prideful vampire, appeared.

"So, I was told you want to go another round?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. Inner Moka smirked before marching towards him, reminiscent of the spar they had before.

"_You are correct changeling. I wish to see how powerful you are yet again. Now, come at me with everything you have!_" With that, she charged, vanishing from sight temporarily before reappearing in front of him. Before anyone in the clearing had time to react, the changeling and Super Vampire smirked, this time both vanished and the sounds of clashing fists could be heard everywhere at once.

Little did the fighters or Kurumu know, Yukari had returned when she felt the concentrated energy, and she had seen the fight begin, so now the witch was in shock. The boy she had insulted had not only flung two lizardmen into the air extremely nonchalantly, but he also willingly began a fight with a vampire, one who's Youkai had paralyzed Kurumu from being so close to such bloodlust! And he didn't even seem affected in the slightest!

Beast Boy grimaced as he blocked yet another of the Other Moka's kicks. She had underestimated him last time, she wasn't this time. Her blows were even more powerful, she moved even faster, and she was smirking all the while. He leaped away from her and closed his green eyes.

"Time to step up my game!" He said, opening his eyes to show that they had become the blank white of his animal forms. Focusing, he turned into the Beast, though this time, he was in control.

Soon after the original Beast incident, he had begun waking up ridiculously early, even by Raven and Robin's standards (The phrase about early birds definitely fits those two), so he spent a few hours every morning meditating, and he soon discovered that with enough willpower he could beat back the enhanced instincts this form burdened him with, allowing him to use it as if it was any other form, although when stressed or angered beyond capacity, it still released itself.

In his new form he towered over the Other Moka, who seemed to be regretting telling him to go all out. The assessment became certain of this assumption when he clenched his clawed hand and charged, instantly reappearing in front of her and launching a haymaker that flung her even further across the ground then the Sasquatch-punch the lizardman had to suffer earlier, the silver-haired Youkai being sent through a dozen trees before impacting and denting another. The Beast roared victoriously before turning to a shell-shocked Kurumu, who flinched when the Beast's pale gaze fell over her. The monster grinned toothily before changing back into his human form, thankful that his clothes didn't tear this time around.

"Are you alright Moka?" He called; worried that he had hurt one of his friends. Instead of getting a response, Beast Boy had to grab Kurumu and leap out of the way, Moka thought it would be a good idea to throw the tree she had crashed into at him. She walked out from the forest soon after, grinning as if Christmas had come early.

"_That was one hell of a punch! I didn't think changeling's had true forms, mind explaining?_" She asked, curious once again, and there was an odd lack of vampiric pride.

"Well, it's quite the story Moka. To sum it up, I got doused in chemicals a while back, and that form appeared as a base for my instincts. I can control it, but it takes a bit of effort. Sorry if I startled you two." He rubbed the back of his head nervously as the Super Monster approached him. Unsurprisingly, she sunk her teeth into his neck, having her fill of the changeling's intoxicating lifeblood.

"Kapu-_ahem!_" Once more she began to coo, only to clear her throat in an attempt to hide it. "_Well played changeling. I hope we get to spar again; we seem to be equals without any animal forms of yours. Keep an eye on my more sentimental self, alright?_" He nodded and handed her the Rosario. She put it back on and collapsed, her hair turning pink once more. The changeling turned to Kurumu, who was doing a rather impressive impression of a fish out of water.

"You alright Kurumu? Did I worry you?" He asked, internally chuckling at her reaction to his attack on the Other Moka.

"You… Beast… Fly…" She could barely get words out before she glomped him. "Beast-kun! Why would you do that? I know you beat her but you could've died!" Now out of the shock, Kurumu was distraught at the thought of him dying.

"Hey. I fought her before, and I didn't even use the Beast last time. I probably could've beaten her without it, but I wanted to finish it quick, as well as try to control it even more. Now, I need to get Moka to either her dorm or the infirmary… I really can't tell which. On one hand, I knocked her through like twelve trees. On the other, she threw another tree at me a few moments later…" He muttered, not all the way there due to the pure instincts the werebeast form let off, pushing any thoughts mainly to the back of the mind to be ignored. It took a lot of will power to keep control, though it was slowly becoming easier.

"I'll take her to her dorm. I think you need some rest as well Beast-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she took Moka from him and walked a distance away before raising her wings and flying off towards the girl's dorms. He began walking towards his own dormitory soon after, feeling a headache set in from all that had occurred in just that one day.

The next morning he began walking the path, keeping a wary eye out in case Yukari decided she would try to prank him back. Instead she flew from out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"My hero! You saved me last night, Desu!" She squealed, doing her best to cut off his circulation.

"Morning to you as well Yukari." He grinned, this girl kind of reminded him of Raven's 'Happy' persona that he had met so long ago. "So, if I'm correct, you thought about my offer?" He asked, recalling how she had walked off deep in thought the night before.

"Of course! I'd love to be your friend, Desu!" She cried out, hugging him tighter. Yeah, she reminded him of Happy alright.

"Hey! What're you doing with Beast-kun?" Kurumu shouted, having come across the two.

"What does it look like?" Yukari stuck her tongue out childishly at the succubus, who lifted the witch by her cape.

"It looks like you're hanging all over _my_ Destined One!" With that, Kurumu dropped Yukari on the ground, thus causing a golden washtub to hit the bluenette on the head.

"Why do I have a feeling this will only get worse?" Beast Boy complained to himself as Moka arrived, beginning the always-present tug of war, this time with Yukari hanging around his neck.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Make sure to Follow, Favorite, Review, whatever floats your boat! I'm gaining traction as the story goes on, so there could be a decrease in time between chapters. Until next time, here's another Omake:**

Omake: Those Poor Souls…

Raven was seething. She had a feeling similar to what happened in Tokyo, though now with the addition of someone short and smart. Lucky for her, The H.I.V.E. Five had been unfrozen by Jinx, and they were robbing a bank. Cyborg, recognizing the look on her face, gave her a wide berth, instead choosing to spray-paint Mammoth blue and let Raven do the rest.

"**I'll destroy you!**" She roared, lifting Jinx, Gizmo, and the painted Mammoth with tentacles of dark energy. While this was occurring See-More, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, and Private Hive were being dealt with by the others. Once that was done, Gizmo seemed to realize Beast Boy was missing.

"Hey, where's the snot-muncher?" The child genius asked, unknowingly adding to Raven's anger.

"**Grrrrrr…..**" She growled, making Starfire hide behind Robin as the three remaining villains were thrown across the bay of Jump City, actually skipping across the sea as they passed Titans Tower.

"Raven, was that necessary?" Robin asked before he was grabbed by a dark tentacle as well. Ignoring her leader, Raven began levitating, her eyes splitting into four crimson ones.

"**Time to finish this!**" With a burst of speed that would leave blue hedgehogs thoroughly impressed, the empath flew off in the direction those poor souls had been sent.


	4. Fanboys, Homesickness, and A New Trick!

**Alright, before I begin I would like to thank all my reviewers, as well as everyone who has Followed or Favorited. Special thanks to Fox Boss for giving me several ideas, as well as helping come up with quite a few of my own. You guys are awesome! Now, here's what you've all been waiting for:**

Chapter IV: Fanboys, Homesickness, and Partial Transformations!

Garfield Mark Logan was not having a good day. When he woke up in his dorm, he was hit by a feeling that shouldn't exist. He was homesick. He actually missed Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire, the same people that had thrown away his trust.

Sighing, he decided maybe he would write a letter to them, maybe he could convince the Bus Driver to put it in the post office. With that thought in mind, the changeling began writing a letter to his old friends. Or maybe one for everyone… And a rigged one for Robin that involved feathers, confetti, and a comical chibi of himself.

When he finished, he began walking towards Youkai Academy's main building. He noticed exactly how quiet it was, which was suspicious considering he was normally jumped by now. Before he could consider what was going on, he saw dust trails coming his way, and in front of them, Moka and Kurumu, the poor girls had terrified looks on their faces.

"What exactly are they running from?" He asked himself before he noticed that the trails of dust was actually a crowd of Fanboys. "They must've forgotten that they needed to bring me to school or else they're forfeit." With that he focused all of his animal instincts into a concentrated glare at the crowd following his friends, making them all stop at once, making an extremely comical sight. The veritable army of perverts sprinted off after that, seemingly deciding that every incident that involved Moka, Kurumu, and now Yukari being antagonized and the later full infirmary must've been his fault (A correct assumption, that's for sure. No one messed with his friends!)

"Thank goodness you saved me Beast-kun!" Kurumu glomped him in thanks, knocking the changeling to the floor. "How will I ever repay you?" She asked, lacing her voice with Charm as had become instinct.

"You can repay me by recalling that even changelings need to breathe sometimes Kurumu. And that Charm doesn't work on me." Ignoring the bluenette's mumbled 'worth a try'; Garfield turned and saw Moka glaring at the succubus that was still attached to him. "Come on Moka, hug it out." The vampire seemed inclined to join, but was stopped when the ex-Titan was suddenly released when Kurumu was smashed on the head by a conjured golden washtub.

"Stay away from _my_ Gar, Desu!" The sound of eleven-year-old Yukari Sendo arriving at the scene was soon followed by her climbing up on his back, sticking her tongue out immaturely. Once she had recovered, Kurumu began a tug-of-war with Moka, using him as the rope.

"He's mine!"

"Not a chance in hell!"

"Uh, Gar? Does this happen often?" Yukari asked, still sitting atop his shoulders.

"Yeah, it does. I've kind of gotten used to it." He stooped his head in silence for a moment before raising it again, emerald eyes gleaming mischievously. "Hey Yukari, hang on tight!" Before she could ask what was going on, the changeling shifted into a green pterodactyl and took off, grabbing the gaping succubus and vampire in his claws.

"Beast-kun, not that I don't appreciate this, but I have my own wings." Naturally, Kurumu was rather nonchalant about this, having wings in her true form.

"Eep!" Moka was freaking out, though not as much as one would expect, as she had flown like this before, if only for a moment.

"This is awesome, Desu!" The witch squealed in glee, enjoying the sight of the campus sprawling under them.

Once they got closer to the school, Beast Boy set Moka and Kurumu down gently before shifting back, Yukari still hanging off him.

"So, what was that about Beast-kun?" Kurumu asked, being the only one that didn't really care either way that he had flown them.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to get here quickly. I can't explain why." His ears drooped, but before anyone could say anything, three guys popped out of nowhere.

"You there, Garfield Logan! Back away from our goddesses!" They shouted in unison, making Beast Boy gain a look of confusion.

"Why would I do that? They aren't your property. Besides, they're my friends." It seemed that was the wrong thing to say. The trio that had appeared began making ridiculous poses.

"I am Kozo Kasahara, President of the Moka Akashiya Fanclub!" The brown haired guy in the middle shouted, showing the back of his pink robe which had 'Moka is my life' written on it in kanji.

"My name is Kubasaki Nagai, President of the Yukari Sendo Fanclub!" The black haired glasses wearing guy on the right spoke up, turning to show that his robe had 'Yukari is my life' written on it.

"And I am Bosaburo Taira, President of the Kurumu Kurono Fanclub!" The large blonde announced, spinning slightly to show that his robe had 'Kurumu is my life'.

"Together we are: The Fan Club Coalition!" They announced in sync dramatically, though they face faulted when they saw that their 'opponent' was immersed in a discussion with the 'goddesses'.

"I'm telling you Yukari, we used pranks to study. Speaking of, how on Earth did you beat me? Oh, hey, they've finished." Beast Boy turned from the conversation, making the FCC sweatdrop. "Okay, Fan Club Coalition. What does this have to do with me? I get it, my friends are pretty and popular, but what does this have to do with me hanging out with them?" The females blushed at the compliment, but it seemed to anger the fanclub(s).

"It has everything to do with you! We three know you couldn't have done anything to Saizou or anyone, you must be as weak as a human, we can't even sense your Youkai." Beast Boy stiffened at that. While not being entirely human, he wasn't a Youkai either. If they figured it out… He recalled that Nekonome-sensei said something about any non-Youkai in the school would be executed…

"I'm stronger than you think, so why don't we just move along with our lives, sound good dudes?" The changeling asked, settling himself in place so that if fighting became necessary, he would be ready.

"Leave our goddesses alone!" With that, the three charged… and began smacking him with their megaphones.

"…Is that supposed to hurt? You should probably go before I get mad." He growled out, though this seemed to go over the trio's heads.

"Excuse me boys…" A dark voice sounded from behind them, coming from Kurumu. "What do you think you're doing to my Destined One?" She asked sweetly, though this was countered by her nails growing into claws and the malicious expression on her face. As expected, the three that were attacking Beast Boy chose the option that made the most sense: run like hell.

"I appreciate it Kurumu, but you know they'll be back. Besides, I could've handled them myself." The females looked at the changeling as if he had grown a second head (knowing what they did about him, it was easily possible). "What? I just realized how dangerous this place is for me. Yeah, I could probably handle most people, but I'll be executed if they realize I'm not a Youkai." Moka and Kurumu nodded, having been told that while he wasn't fully human, he wasn't a Youkai either, though Yukari looked confused.

"You aren't a Youkai, Desu?" She asked, looking between the older three students. And so Garfield sighed, preparing to explain the situation to the witch.

"No, I'm not. I used to be human, but a disease from Africa known as Sakutia changed that. Now I'm a changeling, but like those guys Kurumu scared off said, I don't have any Youkai. Since everyone thinks I'm weak because of that, more people believe you three are just up for the taking!" It was obvious that this troubled the changeling even more than he let on.

"So? You've proven yourself more than enough times. That huge crowd of perverts ran off the second you glared at them! That may not have been Youkai, but it sure was effective." Kurumu countered, trying to snap the changeling out of his slump.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on you three, we need to get to classes." With that, he dragged them into the school.

As the school day went on, it was obvious to everyone how off Garfield was. He didn't jokingly taunt his opponents in Physical Education, he just pounded them soundly. He didn't prank Nekonome-sensei, he answered the questions quickly and politely. He didn't glare at his friends Fanboys, he growled. The further the day went, the easier it became to see, especially at lunch.

"At can't believe that Bosaburo guy! That pervert was taking pictures of me in the hall! Up my skirt, too!" Kurumu complained, a tic mark showing just how angry she was at the situation.

"That Kubasaki was following me earlier, it's so disturbing!" Yukari cried, hanging on Garfield like had become the norm.

"Kozo was following me as well." Moka spoke up, and it was obvious she found it awkward.

"…" The changeling was quiet, but he snapped his metal fork clean in half, the shard not in his hand had impaled itself in the wall near where the FCC were eating.

"Gar? You alright, Desu?" The witch asked, looking worried for her friend. Kurumu and Moka looked at him as well, wanting answers as to why he was acting so out of character.

"I'm good, there's just something I need to do tonight. I'll see you three later." With that he walked off, angering the Youkai still sitting there.

"What's his problem today? He's been acting like that ever since this morning." Kurumu grumbled before her purple eyes widened. "Wait, I think he's leaving!" This sent the three into a panic, so they went after him.

"Okay, the Bus Driver should be here any minute now…" The changeling muttered, messing with the five letters in his hands. Before anything else could happen, the FCC arrived again, though now they were smirking.

"So, running away, huh? We knew you weren't good enough for our goddesses." The leader taunted, smirking at Garfield victoriously.

"Look dudes, I was nice last time and let you go when Kurumu made you run off. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit at the moment, so kindly leave before I teach you three how badly claws hurt." He growled, making the three figures in front of him freeze as well as three in a bush to silence themselves.

"Like we're scared of you! A Youkai we can't even sense doesn't belong here!" The FCC said in synchronization, glaring at the changeling. And then they transformed… If you could even call it that.

Kozo placed a megaphone on his head, which turned him into some sort of umbrella monster with one large eye and a mouth.

Kubasaki's neck elongated, other than that, he stayed the same.

Bosaburo's face vanished, leaving his blonde hair alone on his head, becoming a blob.

"I see, so that's how it is. Girls only go after the 'cool' monsters, don't they? Not one's like you?" At the FCC's synchronized nods, Garfield continued. "I know how that feels, you know. Not being popular whatsoever. It was only recently I managed to complete my human disguise, and I've always lived in the human world, so I've been ostracized as well. I was treated like a freak by everyone, even those who called themselves my friends. And now, I have real friends in amazing people: Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu. You three trying to separate me from them is a line that shouldn't be crossed. If they don't want me around, so be it, but you three can shove it!" He vanished in a blur, leaving in afterimage in his place.

He reappeared in front of Kubasaki, grabbed his neck, and began tying the appendage around the umbrella monster that was Kozo. He gripped Kubasaki by the legs and began spinning him, meaning he was using Kozo as a gigantic morning star, which he threw at Bosaburo. Thankfully for the blob monster, his girth stopped him from taking too much damage, but he was still flung towards the side of the cliff, in a heap with his fellow Fan Club Coalition members.

Unlike what Beast Boy had expected, the Fanboys combined into a larger monster, which took him by surprise. This emotion was continued when the combination Youkai grabbed him and tossed him in the air. All was silent for a moment before…

"Kurumu Style!" A voice shouted from above, showing Beast Boy diving down at high speeds, though now he had dark bat-like wings, a spade-tipped tail, and dagger-like claws. Many of the people in the area sweatdropped, but said succubus let out a quiet 'yahahoo'. "I've been dying to try out partial transformations for a while; you'll make the perfect test subjects!" He smirked before slicing at the trio, who only barely dodged backwards.

"What blasphemy is this? How dare you imitate Kurumu-sama!?" Bosaburo shouted, obviously tired of the changeling's crap. As if expecting this, the changeling smirked.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Speaking of… Know your place!" With that, Garfield Logan twisted on his heel, launching a kick at the combined Youkai that caused a hole to be drilled into the cliff. A red eye opened on Moka's Rosario, looking at the changeling in curiosity. He 'sheathed' his wings, tail, and claws before turning back to the bus stop, where the bus was waiting as if it was always there. "Hey Bus Driver, I was wondering-"

"You're leaving?" Moka asked, being the first to regain her thought process after witnessing the short and slightly brutal beat down. What she didn't expect was for him to look at her confused.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked, looking at her for a moment before turning towards the shrubbery that Yukari and Kurumu were hiding behind. "Come out you two, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure your friends there wouldn't get up." With that, all four were standing in front of the bus.

"You've been acting weird all day, Gar-kun. We thought… that you wanted to leave Youkai Academy." Moka seemed distraught at the thought of this, as did Yukari and Kurumu.

"I was just feeling a bit homesick today, that's all. Other than that, well, those three rubbed me the wrong way you could say. I needed an outlet for some frustration. No offense Other Moka, but our spar ended way too soon. We should do it again." Oddly enough, the last few sentences were directed towards Moka's Rosario, which blinked before the red eye vanished, replaced by a ruby.

"So why are you here then if you were just homesick?" Yukari asked, sighing in relief when she realized he wasn't leaving.

"I was going to see if the Bus Driver could deliver these letters to my… ahem… friends from Jump City, or at least put them in the mail. What do you say Bus Driver?" The changeling answered, before turning to the odd man.

"Sure kid, not a problem. That everything?" The man took the letters casually, grinning in an odd way. Beast Boy seemed to go deep in thought for a while before turning to his friends and grinning.

Moka was grinning and pushing her index fingers together shyly; obviously pleased it seemed that Beast Boy would stay.

Yukari was doing a little dance in joy, chanting a mantra of happiness that was something along the lines of 'Gar, Desu!'

Kurumu was smiling wildly and bouncing on the balls of her feet, whispering 'yahahoo.' under her breath.

"Yeah, I'm good."

**_Titans Tower_**

"Morning of the goodness dear friends!" Starfire shouted boisterously, hovering into the OPS room with five letters clenched in her hand. "A man driving the bus of school has given me these!" She waved them, which caught the attention of her friends. After a bit of scuffling involving which letter was for whom, one was left.

"Why is this one addressed to Terra?" Robin asked, raising his mask in a way reminiscent of eyebrows. "And Star, you said a bus driver gave you these?" Robin asked, looking at his girlfriend oddly as she nodded. "We live on an island, how does that work?" No one could answer that question, but Raven had something else to say.

"…They're from Beast Boy." Raven spoke up, startling everybody. "What? Mine says 'Rae-Rae'." She deadpanned, making everyone chuckle nervously. Only Beast Boy called her that, he was the only one to survive with sanity intact anyway (though knowing Beast Boy, they thought that anyway).

"Well, Terra's… not here. Why would the String-Bean write a letter for her?" Cyborg asked, gaining a few incredulous looks before a high-tech lightbulb appeared over his head. "That girl he saw before we left for Tokyo! He was convinced that was Terra! We should give her the letter in any case." Most Titans nodded in agreement, though Robin seemed skeptical.

"If it isn't Terra, we shouldn't bother her with this." He spoke up before opening his letter, which made the team chuckle. The letter was vacuum sealed and filled with confetti as well as a cartoonish Beast Boy that seemed to be doing a jig.

"Yeah, that's Beast Boy alright." They all opened their letters, and what they saw made them smile sadly.

_To my friends,_

_ If you are reading this, I convinced the Bus Driver to deliver these letters. I am safe at Youkai Academy, and I really feel I belong here. I have made three friends, and I've really enjoyed myself these past few weeks. I woke up a while ago, and I felt homesick. I miss you guys (except Robin, but you know why that is). I felt the need to let you know. I may on occasion send more letters, just in case you guys were wondering how I was doing. If you're wondering about the letter for Terra, I meant the lookalike I met before we left for Tokyo._ That paragraph was the same for every letter, and each also held a paragraph meant for that person alone. They would read those later, but for now, they had a letter to deliver to a lookalike of a geokinetic friend of theirs.

"Excuse me, Terra?" Cyborg asked. They had found the lookalike near the pizza place they always went to after a mission. She growled and clenched her fist before turning around.

"I told you before Beast Boy, I'm not- Oh, you're not him. What can I help you with?" She seemed hostile at first, but seemed to relax when she realized the changeling wasn't among them. "And the name's Tara. One 'r', two 'a's, no 'e's."

"Right… Anyway, we have a letter for you, from Beast Boy."She tensed again, but took the letter with caution. It seemed she was expecting a prank or something.

"_Terra,_

_ This letter is coming from Youkai Academy, a location that I will be living at for a while. Whether you remember or not, you _are_ the Terra we know, I can feel it. Before the Titans left for Tokyo, you told me 'Things Change', I just never realized how much. I won't bother you again, so this is goodbye._" She read out loud, still slightly hostile, though it seemed a tangible aura of melancholy surrounded her now.

"Wow, String Bean's gotten mature." Cyborg commented, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Doesn't matter. It seems he realized I'm not that girl he was hounding." Raven let out a breathy chuckle at that, which caused everyone to look at her like it was the End times again. "What's so funny?"

"Beast Boy's favorite form around Terra was a puppy. The term fits, no matter which way you look at it." Now everyone else chuckled. "I think we should go back to the Tower, we gave you the letter, and we're done here." With that, Raven opened up a portal back to the tower, vanishing into it a second later. The remaining Titans sweatdropped at hat, though they had gotten used to Raven's isolationism.

"Sorry about that Tara, but the empath is right. We don't really have any business in town at the moment. See ya!" With that the rest wandered back to the T-car sitting outside, or that was the plan. "Dammit Johnny Rancid! You and that giant hunk of scrap metal you call a dog ate my baby!" Yeah, this would end well…

**_Youkai Academy_**

Moka's Rosario began vibrating, startling the quartet that had begun walking back towards the academy.

"Uh, does the other you want something Moka?" The changeling asked, steeling himself in case he needed to fight her again.

"She just wants to talk to you this time Gar-kun. Could you…?" Without a seconds hesitation, Garfield plucked the silver cross off the chain, focusing so that the sudden burst of Youkai wouldn't upset his balance or cause his instincts to go haywire.

"Good to see you, Other Moka. What's up?" He asked, seeming nonchalant as this was the third time he had seen the silver-haired Super Monster replace his friend.

"_You worried the other me. I couldn't care less normally, but there are two reasons it is good you stay. For one, I don't like seeing the more sentimental me upset; it makes both of us seem weak. And, of course, your blood. Those are your only uses, except for as a sparring partner I suppose._" The present witch and succubus sweatdropped at how rude this Moka was being, but the changeling chuckled.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." He commented, seeing the resemblance between This Moka and Raven. "It's funny; she had the same line of thought, though that could be my fault for pranking her so much." Other Moka growled, somehow offended by the comparison.

"_How dare you compare me to some puny human?!_" Now Beast Boy glared at her, shocking all three Youkai.

"Raven is half-human. She is the daughter of Trigon." The gasps answered what he thought. "Take it as a compliment, Other Moka." He suggested before going into a stance. "Now, how about that spar I wanted? I won't even use the Beast this time." With that, their images blurred, showing they were afterimages. All around the woods, they could feel the wind as the fighters ran, punched, kicked, and all around decimated the landscape trying to land a decisive blow on their opponent.

"Didn't they say they were just going to talk?" Yukari sweatdropped as a massive tree was knocked over by an afterimage of the Other Moka's kick being blocked.

"That's Beast-kun for you. But did you see what he did to those perverts! He imitated me and that Moka!" The succubus cheered, pleased to be impressive enough for her Destined One to imitate her.

"Yeah, he created a form of a male succubus, and then mimicked that Moka's catchphrase. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Gar was crazy." Kurumu gave the witch an odd look before smirking.

"If you didn't know better? You have much to learn about Beast-kun shrimp."

"You getting tired yet?" Beast Boy taunted, ducking underneath a kick that could have taken his head off before grabbing her ankle and tossing her away.

"_You wish changeling. I will defeat you this time._" The Other Moka countered, charging back towards him.

Punch. Block. Kick. Dodge. Throw. Catch. Slide. Evade. Crash. It was a dangerous dance, but the duo were enjoying themselves. Moka evaded a roundhouse kick, reacting with a kick of her own. Beast Boy leaped to a tree and threw a branch at her, which was torn in half by her fist.

"I could end this at any time; I'm just having way too much fun!" Beast Boy sent a haymaker, and this time while Moka blocked it, she couldn't guard against the sudden kick which sent her flying back towards the bus stop. "Come on you two, we'll finish the spar back at the bus stop." With that the changeling ran off, leaving the remaining Youkai to look at the battlefield.

"If this is a friendly sparring match, I don't want to see what will happen to someone e actually believes to be a threat, Desu." Indeed, there was a new clearing in the forest, with giant trees uprooted, cracked, or completely disintegrated. The two eeped before following, not knowing how far the fight would go if allowed to continue unchecked.

As they ran, they saw that the FCC had gotten back up, still in their combination form, and they were glaring at Garfield.

"You three are ridiculously stubborn. Didn't I knock you out already?" The ex-Titan asked, a mischievous gleam forming in his eye before turning to Moka. "How would you like a turn, my dear?" He asked in a faux gentlemanly tone that couldn't hide his snickers or smile. Much to everyone's surprise, the Other Moka smirked as well.

"_I would indeed enjoy that, I thank you._" She curtsied at the changeling before dashing at the combination Youkai, kicking it in the chin with enough force to separate the three as well as flinging them into the air at the speed of a bullet.

"Wow, she's so amazing!" Kozo cheered in awe as they flew.

"Maybe we should become the Vampire Fanclub!" Bosaburo suggested as they vanished from visual and auditory distance.

"Nice kick Moka!" Beast Boy whistled as he tried to view the small dots the trio had become.

"Wait, why did you play along with Beast-kun? Isn't that kinda the opposite of a vampire's pride?" Kurumu asked, making all eyes turn to Moka.

"_I don't see how accepting the changeling's offer of a practice dummy was less than prideful, though I wish it could've survived more than one kick._" The S-class monster sighed dramatically before walking over to Beast Boy, who inclined his head as she approached.

"Go on ahead, you earned it through the spar, but I would've given it anyway." As if waiting for permission, the bloodthirsty Youkai dived into his neck, piercing the skin and tasting his blood.

"Kapu-_ahem._" She began to coo at the taste before clearing her throat, a habit that has become rather noticeable. It seemed a noise of content was beyond a vampire's capabilities, especially one as prideful as This Moka. "_Your blood is delectable changeling. Ever changing in taste and texture, but always staying delicious._" He sweatdropped before handing her the Rosario.

"Er… thanks, I guess, but I'd rather not hear how my blood tastes." He chuckled nervously as she replaced the cross on her chain, sealing herself back inside the pinkette.

"Well, while that was fun, I would like to know how you managed to turn into a male succubus." Kurumu demanded an odd look in her eyes.

"I hate to say it Kurumu, but it was just a pale imitation of the real thing. Yes, I had wings, claws, and a tail, but I was unable to use any abilities like Charm. I can mimic Youkai, but I can't use the abilities they are famous for, like a vampire's disproportionate strength for example." He smirked for a second before bringing his wings out again. "But, I can race you. See ya!" With that Garfield plucked up Yukari and placed her on his back before lifting a semiconscious Moka into his arms and taking off, leaving a cloud of dust.

"Wait for me Beast-kun!" The succubus shouted, flying after him, a bit peeved about being left behind.

"Sorry about that, you told me you can fly on your own this morning, remember?" He teased, grinning before he saw Moka stirring. Almost instinctively, she leaned up to his neck and took another bite, but this startled him so much he almost dropped her. "Whoa there Moka. Maybe wait until we land before you drain me dry!" He self-corrected his course back to the school, and he grinned at the view. It felt different through his normal (if still more sensitive than human) eyes. It felt good, like home.

The next day Beast Boy woke up grinning. His homesickness had died out yesterday, and he had a full day of being him to make up. He smirked. There would be hell to pay for missing a day. Today… there would be overkill.

He set up a disco ball in the center of Nekonome-senseis classroom and pointed a laser pointer at it. The poor teacher passed out from sensory overload.

He convinced Yukari to make him a few voodoo dolls… enough has been said about that situation.

He chased off some of his friend's fans by throwing what looked like a grenade… It was filled with sparkles and pink paint.

He pulverized his opponents in dodgeball, and Kotsubo-sensei had to pay for the repairs to the gym with his own money.

He poured a massive thing of itching powder into the laundry in the laundry room, taking his stuff away first, obviously.

He poured three gallons of hot sauce into the soup for dinner (he really likes messing with soup, doesn't he?).

He spray painted a chibi Beast Boy on the wall of the academy proclaiming 'I'm back, fools!' Naturally, this terrified several people. He had become impressively infamous at the school, at least, the green chibi him. Thanks to his disguise, nobody knew that it was actually him.

All in all, today was a living hell for nearly everyone but Yukari, Kurumu, Moka, and himself. He had come up with a foolproof way to get away with not pranking his friends, or that embarrassing debacle involving a barrel and tomatoes. It was actually so simple it was embarrassing: dedicate his pranks to them. If the pranks were meant to impress the Prankster Witch or the two most popular freshmen, then no one would think twice if the pranks didn't affect them. As for himself, well, no one expected the jack of all trades (intelligent, smartass, athletic, and nice) to be the little crap pranking nearly every Youkai in the Academy (of course, several of the chibis declared war on Garfield Logan, so that helps as well).

"Gar-kun, why did you put people through so much today?" Moka asked, seemingly worried about her classmates, though it was rather ironic, many of the people pranked specifically were members of her fanclub.

"What're you talking about? What Gar did was awesome, Desu!" If it wasn't obvious enough, Yukari found the pranks entertaining as all-get-out.

"It was pretty funny." Kurumu admitted, taking advantage of the lull by pulling the changeling into a hug.

"Yeah… I still need to breathe. Just letting you know." He gasped out before being freed by Yukari dropping a washtub on the succubus' head.

"You shouldn't strangle Gar!" She exclaimed before climbing up to what she had claimed as her spot, better known as his shoulders.

Moka huffed and grabbed his arm, tugging him towards her.

"He's mine!"

"Now way in hell Pinky!" Kurumu countered, glaring at the pinkette.

Yukari just giggled, hanging onto his neck as he was pulled back and forth.

"Yeah, this is home alright." Beast Boy sighed to himself before grinning.

**Hope you enjoyed everyone! Sorry this chapter took longer than the others, I had no idea what to do with the FCC... To make up for it, I have not one but two Omakes for you guys! **

Omake 1: What on Earth?

"Kurumu Style!" A voice shouted from above, showing Beast Boy diving down at high speeds, though now he had dark bat-like wings, a spade-tipped tail, and dagger-like claws. Many of the people in the area sweatdropped, but said succubus let out a quiet 'yahahoo'. "I've been dying to try out partial transformations for a while; you'll make the perfect test subjects!" He smirked before slicing at the trio, who couldn't dodge backwards quick enough, so they lost an arm.

"Now stand aside, worthy adversary." Beast Boy spoke in a British accent (you know, that Mad Mod episode, Independence I think…).

"'Tis but a scratch!" The FCC countered, seemingly ignoring the gaping hole where their arm had been.

"A scratch? Your arm's off!" The changeling gaped, wondering how this combination monster could ignore such a wound.

"No it isn't." The stubborn Youkai actually seemed unable to feel the lack of an arm.

"Well, what's that then?" Garfield asked, pointing to the removed appendage. While this was occurring, Kurumu and Moka seemed slightly disturbed, but Yukari was giggling as if there was a running joke.

"I've had worse!" The FCC raised their remaining fist, seemingly prepared to punch him again.

"You liar!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Not much could be worse than losing an arm…

"Come on, you pansy!" With that, the combined Youkai charged, only to get the other arm sliced off.

"There, now both your arms are gone." Beast Boy turned to the bush his friends were hiding in, but before he could say anything, the FCC tried kicking at him. "What are you doing? You have no arms left!" The ex-Titan reminded the insane trio.

"Yes I have!" This seemed familiar, but Beast Boy couldn't place it, instead, slicing away both of the legs, leaving the blobbish combination monster limbless.

"There. We are done. Fare thee well, Limbless the Fanboy." The torso wriggled around a bit.

"Very well, we'll call it a draw." Garfield shrugged and walked away, ignoring the limbless Youkai. "Get back here! I'll gnaw your leg off!" However the threat seemed implausible, as the changeling had already vanished from sight.

Omake 2: Robin or Chicken?

"If that isn't Terra, we shouldn't bother her with this." Robin grumbled as he opened the letter addressed to him. Inside was a chain reaction that left everyone but the leader chuckling, even Raven seemed amused!

First a blob of glue exploded out, which was odd in and of itself, but then a bunch of feathers flew out, covering him. When the air finally settled, the poor ex-sidekick looked like he belonged in a barn. A chibi Beast Boy appeared floating down, seemingly a stillframe of a Funky Chicken dance.

"Chicken..." Cyborg murmured, drooling slightly, and pulling two knives out of nowhere.

"Oh Boyfriend-Robin! You are indeed the chicken!" Starfire squealed before making mocking chicken noises, unintentionally taunting the Boy Wonder. Everyone turned to Raven, wondering what she would say/do know that the leader looked like poultry. The empath smirked.

"A giant chicken?"


	5. Clubs, Mermaids, and a Villain's Plot!

**Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth chapter! Now, enjoy, Favorite, Follow, and Review if you like!**

Chapter V: Clubs, Mermaids, and a Villain's Plot!

"Here we go again." Beast Boy mumbled to himself as he proceeded through his morning rituals (making sure his skin hadn't turned green again, as well as everything else). It had been a few days since the incident with the FCC, and now it was time once again for Nekonome-sensei's announcement. She had said they would only have homeroom today, so everyone was looking forward to it.

"Ohayo Gar-kun! Are you ready for class?" Moka asked as she approached his dorm. Before he could respond, the pinkette's stomach rumbled. "Gomen, I didn't eat breakfast, would you mind if I…?" She looked at his neck hungrily, making him smile slightly.

"Go on ahead Moka." He inclined his head and braced himself for the inevitable glomp and chomp, as he had begun calling Moka's technique for getting her favorite snack.

"_Kapuchu_!" She cooed once she released him, before smiling in satisfaction. Now that 'breakfast' was out of the way, Kurumu showed up, glaring at the vampire.

"You can't keep sucking Beast-kun's blood Pinky. What would I do without my Destined One?" The succubus cried overdramatically, pulling Garfield away from the pinkette and into her grip.

"I wouldn't know, but you may find out if you keep strangling him, Desu." Yukari popped out of nowhere, nodding sagely before waving her wand and causing a golden washtub to slam into the bluenette's head.

"Thanks for the save Yukari, Kurumu sometimes forgets I need to breathe." The ex-Titan nodded in thanks before picking up Kurumu, whose eyes had become swirls from the heavy blow. "Come on, we should get to class." And so they continued, wondering exactly what the announcement would be.

"Alright students, today, continuing in our goal to blend into human society, we will be joining clubs, nya!" The catlike teacher bounced on the balls of her feet, her tail appearing behind her.

"Uh, Nekonome-sensei?" One student asked, raising his hand to attract her attention. "Your tail." He said simply, pointing at said appendage.

"Oh? Nya!" the sensei mewled in response, clawing the student's face in embarrassment. "Anyway, please check out the Newspaper Club, I am the supervisor and we could always use new members." And with that, everyone left to find their friends from other classes or to check out the clubs immediately.

"Come on Moka, Kurumu. Let's find Yukari and see if we can find a club we all like." The changeling grabbed both females by the arm before dragging them out into the festival.

To put it simply, the first clubs they tried were disasters (Naturally, they gave the newly named Vampire Fanclub a wide berth). The Acupuncture Club seemed to enjoy themselves a bit _too_ much when it came to stabbing needles into each other, the Chemistry Club mixed love potions and attempted to get Kurumu and Moka to drink them, the Ghost Photography Club were overly eager to take pictures of the succubus and vampire, and the Mummy Club was… well, a mummy club.

"Is there any _normal_ clubs?" Beast Boy groaned. He had chased away the Photography Club, he had created an explosion to drive away the Chemistry Club, he had tied the mummy's together, and he had thrown needles at the Acupuncture Club.

"I don't know… Oh, what's that crowd for?" Moka asked, grabbing the changeling's arm and pulling him into the mass of students.

"Join the Swimming Club!" A voice shouted, emanating from a female with a hair color similar to Kurumu's, and she seemed to attract quite a lot of attention, many of the Youkai in the crowd being male.

"That sounds fun Beast-kun, why don't we give it a try?" The succubus asked, looking at the ex-Titan with hope in her eyes.

"Sorry Kurumu, but Moka can't go near water, she's a vampire. We should try to find another- !" Beast Boy was about to finish explaining, but the bluenette with the swimming club had stolen him away.

"What was that about?" He asked as the female finally let go of him, his eyes wandering to discover he was in a locker room.

"Look at you! Athletic, lithe and obviously fast, you're perfect for the Swimming Club!" The girl grinned, showing teeth that were filed slightly.

"Can I have the name of my kidnapper at least?" He asked, knowing that, while the girl looked innocent enough, she was a Youkai. He could probably take her if it came to that, but the pool would most likely be her home turf.

"Of course. I am Tamao Ichinose, Captain of the Swimming Club." She inclined her head in greeting before tossing the changeling a pair of swim trunks. "Change into these and come out when you are ready." With that, she left, leaving Beast Boy to his own devices.

Deciding something was fishy, the boy followed the bluenette's orders, heading out into the pool after placing his uniform in one of the lockers.

"Okay, this may have been a bad idea…" Garfield murmured to himself as he walked out into the pool area, catching the attention of nearly everyone.

His time in the Titans had definitely filled out his physique, as he was no longer the 'string bean' that he was just a while ago. As Tamao had said while judging him, he was still on the thin side, but he was obviously fit for the job of superhero more so than he was before. Unfortunately, he couldn't morph away his scars, so they crossed his upper body and arms, leaving him feeling vulnerable.

Looking around, he saw that Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari were all sitting by the gate around the pool. They were enjoying the sun, or at least, they had planned on that. Now Kurumu was pinching her nose shut, Yukari was drooling, and Moka was blushing bright red.

Deciding they must've caught something, Beast Boy looked around for Tamao, who he saw in the deep end. Smirking at the unintentional challenge the aquatic Youkai had given, the changeling sprinted up to the diving board, leaped onto it, and performed a perfect swan dive.

"And you have given me another reason to want you here Garfield." Tamao said, making the changeling grin at the impressed look on her face.

"Thanks, but I really don't think this club is for me. I was planning on being in a club with my friend, and she isn't too fond of water so…" Before he could continue, Tamao grabbed his arm.

"At least stay for the water games, two of your friends are competing." The female pointed to Yukari and Kurumu, who seemed to be preparing for said competition.

"Alright, fine. It will be nice to relax in the water for a while anyway." He reluctantly agreed, knowing he wouldn't be able to face the succubus and witch if he left while they were competing.

The events had all sorts of activities, obstacle courses, races, and even karaoke, all of these made Beast Boy realize exactly how big the pool was; Olympic sized just didn't do it justice.

"Well, Tamao, this has been fun, but it looks like Yukari and Kurumu have finished. I should be going now…" He tried to leave, but was grabbed again by the leader of the Swimming Club. She had fins in her light blue hair now, gills formed on her neck, and now her mouth was a maw of shark teeth.

Looking around, Garfield saw that many of the other girls had transformed as well, and they were biting at victims. Unlike the gory demise the changeling expected, the mermaids (The fish tails made it obvious) drained life force, turning the boys they had taken aged and grey.

"Geez, I knew that water made the skin wrinkled, but this is crazy!" He quipped before evading a chomp from Tamao. "Come on, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Please, the water is my domain, how could one such as you harm me here?" She asked, giving Beast Boy the perfect opportunity to kick her out of the pool and shift into a massively powerful electric eel.

Now, as everyone knows, water is painfully conductive. Add this together with how much pure animal instinct Beast Boy poured into his transformation and it would be like that time at the Jump City Public Pool with Cyborg… Even as he zapped the mermaids he winced at the memory. Those poor civilians…

At first he thought that electrocuting would solve all the trouble, and it did get rid of most of the problem; it did revitalize those drained of life essence and stun the mermaids after all. What he didn't expect, was the pool to begin draining, leaving an arena of pissed off Youkai, all shifting into true forms. Where he once had to deal with just the aquatic Youkai, now he had several land based Youkai glaring at him. And, so it figured, the mermaids had taken swords from out of nowhere.

"Well, this will be interesting…" He mused before doing a quick scan. About a dozen mermaids were conscious and wielding katanas that looked to be made of fish scales, the rest were out cold. Nearly three times that amount of Youkai were glaring at him, seemingly under a Charm similar to Kurumu's. "A Cyclops, a Frankenstein… Is that Saizou?" The changeling sweatdropped when he found an Orc that looked almost exactly like the one the Other Moka had terrorized the first day. And so he decided on the best possible tactic when outnumbered forty-eight to one: He evened the odds by pulling a move he had only just figured out: partial transformations.

He shifted into a cheetah and sprinted at the opponents, catching them off guard. Once he got within range going 95 miles per hour (Normal cheetahs go around 65-70 mph, but BB is anything but normal.), the changeling swapped out his lithe form for a stegosaurus, whose tail he used to send his opposition flying. He then changed into his normal form, the tail staying, though now his arms were those of a gorilla, and he used these to pummel more enemies into the pool walls. Now he sprouted batlike wings out of his back like he used against the FCC, which caused him to go ridiculously fast despite the hefty load that was his ape arms and stegosaurus tail combined.

While using partial transformations helped tremendously with fighting off either hordes of enemies or one particularly tough baddie, it came with two dangerous downsides. The first simply put, keeping control of a single animal form was one thing, but to change individual parts into different beasts drained him far faster. The second, and possibly worse side effect, was that somehow his 'Beast' would fight for control even harder than even in its form, so using a partial shift of the Beast was definitely out. He caught an aquatic Youkai's scaled sword with his bare (technically gorilla, but whatever) hands, kicking out to send the female flying backwards. As he continued launching opposing Youkai, he looked warily as the pool began filling up again.

He knew that trick with the eel would only work once, and he was getting exhausted from maintaining a partial transformation for so long. As the water reached chest level, and he still had no plan, some of Beast Boy's instincts called out for a retreat.

_No._ Others demanded he hold his ground and that he prove himself alpha. This voice was stronger than the other, even without the increased hold the Beast held on his psyche in the partial shift. Changing into anymore partial forms, or becoming the Beast for that matter, would spell doom. He wouldn't lose control… Not again…

His emerald eyes nearly glowing with pure willpower, the changeling roared defiantly, his body transforming back to his normal human form, although the left side of his body seemed more bestial, even his eye was the blank white of his animal forms. His fangs were sharper, his ear more pointed, even his nose seemed more angular. All the while he gritted his teeth in pain. While this seemed to empower him, it also felt like his body was rejecting him, as if his existence was a foreign substance that needed to be flushed out…

Whatever had happened, this unnerved the remaining Youkai, even as Tamao leaped down, having finally returned to face the changeling.

"Impressive Garfield, but this ends here. The water is returning ever quicker, and you cannot face me now that I have prepared…" Indeed, she held a katana like her sisters, and this made her smirk. "Besides, I have an ability that not even you know of an effective counter for…" She raised her empty hand, and the water moved with her will.

Great, she was hydrokinetic as well as being a life essence draining swordswoman of a mermaid. He wondered whether this situation was just his luck or if some kind of higher being had it out for him. He decided on the latter as his body moved on its own, evading a testing jab from Tamao's blade.

If he remained standing where he was, he would be completely submerged. Fortunately for him, whatever had happened, while painful, had him grow gills and webbed his fingers together, which allowed him to more than hold his own against the powerful mermaid, even though she was more adapted to water and was using a scaled katana.

Slash. Slice. Jab. Kick. Punch. Swipe. Stab. This dance was just as dangerous as the one with Moka before, the only differences being the location, the opponent, and the way Beast Boy took the spar. He was fighting seriously, as if his instincts had taken control. Whatever the case, even Tamao knew a lost cause when she saw one. While this guy was a novice in underwater fighting, there was something off about him. Knowing the best way to end this fight quickly was to surrender, and that she couldn't do that in water, she leaped out from the pool and landed by the side, right by where Yukari Moka and Kurumu were looking in shock. Beast Boy grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the chain-link fence, his claws barely avoiding ripping into her.

"I yield! I'm sorry! Please! Don't kill me!" She begged, staring at his eyes and gasping at what she saw. In the blank white left eye, she saw a Beast, bloodlust and rage. In the right emerald eye, she saw pain, determination, and a hint of fear.

"W**h**a**t** i**s** t**h**i**s**?" The changeling's voice fluctuated from monstrous to his normal tone and back again as he backed away from the mermaid. He gripped his head and screamed just as the trio of Youkai that were his friends finally regained their senses.

"What's wrong with Gar?" Yukari asked, raising her wand in hopes of seeing an attacker of some sort. Nothing could be seen or sensed however, meaning that whatever was doing this was either powerful enough to mask their presence… or that the damage was being done from inside of Beast Boy. Honestly, she didn't know which terrified her more.

As they watched the bestial side seemed repelled, changing back to normal, though this seemed to knock him out and 'erase' his disguise, showing his true and green form. Naturally, this reveal surprised Tamao and Yukari; neither had seen him as he truly was after all.

While the witch and mermaid stood shell-shocked, Moka and Kurumu burst into action, grabbing the changeling before making their way to the infirmary. Whatever had happened, it could have put him in even more danger than before.

When Beast Boy awoke, he found himself in a bed that wasn't his. He smelt painkillers and alcohol, meaning he was in the infirmary… again.

"What hit me?" He asked before the floodgates opened and he was granted with memories of whatever had happened during his fight with Tamao. He had no idea what had happened to him, but he didn't believe it was natural…

"Gar-kun! You're awake!" Moka glomped him in joy and was about to have her snack when Kurumu interrupted.

"Moka! Beast-kun just woke up a second ago and now you're trying to drain him dry!" The succubus glomped him as well, though thankfully he was able to breathe this time. "Although I _am_ glad you are awake Beast-kun." She was about to say more but was interrupted by a golden washtub smashing into her skull.

"Yukari, you could give someone serious brain damage by doing that." The changeling scolded the witch lightly, but he did smile and reach out to tousle her hair.

"Gar!" She squealed in mock protest before looking behind her and waving her hand for another person to join them. He was surprised to see Tamao walk in, a nervous expression on her face.

"I am glad to see you are okay Garfield. I would like to apologize about my behavior." She bowed deeply in apology.

"It's fine. Mermaids take life force as nourishment, right?" At her nod he continued. "Then it's no trouble. You were just taking what you needed, like Moka and blood." Said pinkette blushed in embarrassment at that. "So, if you only take a little bit at a time would it damage the person?" He asked, making Tamao's eyes widen.

"Not particularly, it would actually be similar to your vampire friend and her obsession with your blood." The changeling nodded, as if expecting this.

"Then it's decided. You can take some life force from me every day! That way no one is in danger from the Swimming Club pulling a stunt like that again." Naturally, Kurumu objected to this.

"Hell no! I'm not having Ariel over there drain my Destined One! Moka's bad enough, making my poor Beast-kun anemic." Another washtub hit her upside the head, knocking the succubus to the floor.

"Sorry about that Tamao, Kurumu's kinda… Kurumu." Their truly was no other word for it, no matter how much he racked his brain. "Now, I myself see nothing wrong with this, so go ahead." The mermaid walked up to him cautiously, preparing to bite him on the neck before Moka hissed, her Rosario glowing crimson.

"That's my spot." She growled out bluntly and menacingly, making Tamao change direction and pick up his hand. She bit softly into his wrist, taking only a few seconds worth of his vitality before releasing him and watching in wonder as the piercing healed within seconds.

"That's some good lifeblood you have Garfield, I can see why Moka's addicted." She grinned, her mouth returning to 'normal'.

"Huh. Doesn't feel all that bad, kind of like I'm carrying a small weight around, but nothing too terrible." He chuckled, making the females sigh in relief. "Now, when can I get out of here? I have pranks to plan…" The mischievous smirk made three out of four shudder in fright, though Yukari buzzed with excitement.

To put everything that happened bluntly, it was a living hell. The more… eccentric clubs were all pranked severely, and that wasn't even including the school wide pranks.

He impaled the extra wrappings for the Mummy Club with needles he had taken from the Acupuncture Club, creating a shouting match that soon turned into a battle that was only broken up when every staff member held a student back. Unfortunately for said older Youkai, this left the staff room unattended, meaning there was an opening for Beast Boy to sneak in and place a combination of tricks that gave the teachers their own little plot of hell to deal with.

The Ghost Photography Club found all of their images replaced with green chibis giving a peace sign, as well as a strobe light that appeared in a different location of their darkroom at random intervals, making any new pictures ruined instantaneously.

The Swimming Club, with the exception of Tamao, had been served sushi by a seriously confused Youkai that was under the impression that they were extremely fond of raw fish.

The Chemistry Club actually had it worse than the rest combined, unless you count the Vampire Fanclub, if you could believe it. Beast Boy employed the help of Yukari (Just imagining the two teaming up was nightmarish) in order to make several potions, as well as a few other surprises. Let's just say that they were both fans of a certain book series by J.K. Rowling, and they decided on making a reversal of a certain potion from a certain one of the books…

The Vampire Fanclub, in a word, suffered. They never talked about what occurred inside the confines of their meeting room, not even to the counselor who had put them under hypnotism in order to decipher what happened.

One school wide prank was that the changeling somehow managed to replace the new order of pistachio ice cream with, you guessed it, wasabi. If you thought that was bad, he only added to it by replacing most of the water in the drinking fountains with a clear hot sauce. Several Youkai had to be admitted into the infirmary after that, suffering from severe pain and even a few concussions from running around screaming. The scalding tongues went without saying, of course.

"That's another day of pranking done… So, what did you four think?" Beast Boy asked once he was in the relative peace that was the clearing he had discovered soon after arriving at Youkai Academy, though for some strange reason he felt an odd chill down his spine.

"That was terrifying Beast-kun… The screams that came from the FCC… What on Earth did you and the Other Moka do to them?" The succubus asked, looking to the pinkette in hopes of an answer.

"Sorry Kurumu, I don't remember anything that happened while she was out." The vampire apologized, pouting at the changeling, as he had not told even her, who was technically there.

"The Other Moka made me swear to secrecy. I may be able to beat her, but she's still terrifying you know." They chuckled at that.

"Thanks for having me help with the Chemistry Club Gar! They never saw that coming, Desu!" Yukari bounced around, holding the notebook she had been given as if it was the most important thing in the known universe… Considering it's contents and the person holding it, it probably was.

"Was it really necessary to give her that book Garfield?" Tamao shuddered. Considering what she had seen so far, there was no doubt that there were nearly hundreds of other plots inside that book. "And really? Giving sushi to mermaids? That would be cruel if they didn't deserve it…" The mermaid had to chuckle, despite the sickening thought of eating fish.

"It may have been a bit much." Beast Boy admitted, making Yukari and Tamao look at him in surprise. "I'm a vegetarian, so I can relate. Plus, I'm friends with a guy who doesn't eat fish since he can talk with them."They nodded in understanding.

"Um… Gar-kun?" The changeling looked up at the pinkette, a questioning look on his face. "Could I have some blood? I haven't eaten yet and…"

"Sure Moka, go right ahead." She launched at him before biting down on his neck. "Do you want any Tamao?" He asked, raising his right hand as if telling her it was alright. A bob of her head was all the answer he received before she leaped onto him.

"_Kapachu_." The vampire cooed in joy, rejuvenated by the retrieval of that oh-so-tasty blood.

"Have to agree with you there Pinky, that's some good blood." Now Kurumu had enough, pulling the boy away from the two bloodsuckers.

"Enough! it was bad enough with just Moka taking his blood every day, but now there's two people who want his blood, as well as an irritating little witch! How am I ever supposed to get alone time with my Destined One?" She cried, only to be interrupted by said 'little witch' when she conjured a golden washtub above the succubus, knocking her to the floor.

"For the love of God Kurumu, he's fine with them doing that. Now, behave, Desu." Yukari nodded sagely, missing the glare from the incapacitated succubus.

"On that note, the teachers should realize what happened to the lounge in 3… 2… 1…" Right as Beast Boy finished his countdown, they heard several screams from the teacher's lounge.

"WHO REPLACED MY WHISTLE WITH A DOG WHISTLE?!" Kotsubo-sensei shouted, having discovered that his shiny silver sports whistle had vanished, leaving only a bright orange whistle that made every canine Youkai in the school flinch in pain when he tested it.

"MY PAINT WAS WASTED ON THIS MONSTROSITY!" Hitomi-sensei, the sensei for the Arts, cried, having seen the mural he drew that accurately portrayed the view of Titans Tower from the bay of Jump City. Not his best work, but the comedic value worked wonders.

"NYA! EVERYONE IS SHOUTING!" Everyone chuckled at that before looking curiously at Beast Boy.

"What? I decided to give Neko-sensei the day off from pranks." They sweatdropped at his reasoning before they began badgering him for calling her by a nickname. "Yup, this is the life." He stated sarcastically before grinning and reclining backwards. "Wait..." He opened his eye for a moment. "What club are we supposed to join!" He shouted in panic, and he swore he heard an airy chuckle at that moment, the very same moment he felt a chill go down his spine again...

**_Titans Tower: Ops Room_**

Robin glared at his team as he entered the Ops Room. For some reason or another, all three of them had been giving him the stink eye since he began thinking about coming up with a replacement for Beast Boy. He suggested several of the Honorary Titans that didn't have a team of their own, but no one seemed to want a replacement Titan.

"Hello Titans." That voice sounding on the computer/television made everyone freeze. They hadn't heard that voice since the End, when the owner of said manner of speaking was believed to have died.

"Slade." Robin spit out the name like it was venom, glaring at his masked counterpart. The other Titans glared as well, but as Slade's eyes scanned the room, they seemed to widen imperceptibly to all but the best eyes.

"Oh, where is the green one? Beast Boy, was it?" The man seemed pleased to see the reaction the team had to his statement. Raven's eyes flashed crimson, Starfire's glowed green, and Cyborg glared at Robin.

"That doesn't matter! What does is how you are alive!" Robin shouted, completely ignoring the fact that Slade mentioned Beast Boy when he normally only showed an interest in the Boy Wonder.

"I'd say it does matter. Did Beast Boy not tell you about the fight he had with me in the House of Mirrors?" The way the teenagers tensed gave the man all the answer he needed. "No? Well, it is unlucky he isn't here, you might have been able to save him." This taunt caused Raven's eyes to split into four blood red versions, all of which glared at him.

**"What did you do to him?"** She demanded, earning a chuckle from Slade. **"Answer me!"** She commanded, attempting to glare a hole (four of them would appear if she was actually capable of such a feat) through the copper colored mask the man wore.

"While Beast Boy and I fought, I planted special nanobots into his bloodstream, and they should've begun their objective sometime today." Now Cyborg spoke up, his metallic fingers moving across his arm in an attempt to track the villain's location.

"What's this objective?" He asked, sending a dirty look Slade's way before focusing his full attention on his arm.

"It is well known that Beast Boy's DNA is ridiculously unstable. You four came across this discovery most importantly when he turned into that behemoth in order to defend young Raven from that pathetic Adonis. A noble deed, yet he was pinned as the antagonist." Raven clenched her fists and, all around the room, appliances were coated in black energy.

**"Answer the question. If you don't, you will wish it was my father you had angered!"** Although it couldn't be seen by the Titans, Slade shivered at that. Trigon was a scary piece of work, and he had no doubt that the demon's daughter would follow through with that threat.

"Very well. The nanobots will affect his DNA in a manner similar to that chemical. His 'Beast' as it is called will begin taking over his body. If he has enough willpower, he may remain in control for a few months, a year at most, but the longer he resists, the more painful it becomes. While I would expect him to last for a while with his friends trying to help, I have no idea when he will succumb now." Another glare from Raven interrupted the adult's monologue.

"What's the point of doing that to Beast Boy?" She asked, having reigned in control on her rage.

"Simple my dear." Slade responded, and everyone could tell he was grinning behind the mask. "Out of all of the Titans, Beast Boy has the most potential, more than everyone else in the room combined. If you would fight him whilst he wasn't holding back, you would perish far quicker than with nearly anything else." With that, he disconnected, leaving Cyborg swearing since he had been close to tracking the mercenary.

"Potential? What does the Slade mean?" Starfire wondered, voicing aloud the question everyone had on their minds.

"He means Star, that he is dangerous, more so than all of us combined. I don't believe it for a second. While the Beast is an opponent that shouldn't be thought lightly of, Beast Boy is lazy and nonchalant about nearly everything. Slade must be planning something, and he's using this as a distraction." Robin explained, making the other three Titans glare at him.

"Don't kid yourself Robin; Beast Boy led us during the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil while you were, I don't know, a frozen statue?" Raven seemed monumentally offended that Robin would be like this, although this behavior had become more and more common once they had left Tokyo.

"Raven's got a point Rob. BB's a natural leader, and the way he uses his powers is rather limited." At the confused looks from the non-tech based Titans, Cyborg continued. "Beast Boy can gain animalistic traits by becoming that animal, but his DNA is unstable, so he could only take on certain traits, like a chameleon's ability to blend into the environment for example if he wanted. If he wanted, he could become a Tameranian for all we know!" This made the resident alien gasp.

"Oh! That would indeed be the impressive!" She squealed, floating up into the air with joy. Robin growled at this, obviously the conversation about Beast Boy irked him for some reason.

"That's… actually a good point. We don't know exactly how far his abilities go, and these nanobots from Slade are worrisome to say the least, especially since we can't get to him." Raven mentioned, leaving them nodding.

"You don't get it, do you?" Robin asked, sending a masked glare at his team. "Slade's underestimating us, simple as that. I doubt Beast Boy can do anything but change into animals" Now the team looked at him in surprise before Starfire spoke up.

"Actually Boyfriend Robin, Friend Beast Boy turned into one of the… what was the phrase he used? 'Guard dog'? Yes, he became a guard dog when we went to Tamaran, correct?" The non-alien Titans sweatdropped. They had forgotten that detail. Beast Boy could apparently turn into an animal, an alien one at that, just by seeing it once.

"Geez, do you think he could become fictional creatures, like a phoenix or…" Cyborg trailed off, and everyone realized he was thinking of Malchior, the evil dragon that had broken Raven's heart by tricking her into believing he understood her.

"I have no doubt he could; the question is why he's always chosen not to…" Raven thought out loud, recalling the incident with Malchior.

"So we have evidence of him holding back! He could've saved us a lot of grief by changing into other animals, he wanted us to suffer, and that's the only explanation!" Robin out his two cents in, only to be smacked across the face with Raven's dark energy.

"I doubt that. Like the rest of us, Beast Boy poured everything into this team, actually being the one who managed to get us working together, unless you count me shouting." Raven seemed a bit embarrassed bringing up the first time the team met, but she still sent a glare at Robin. "Besides, if Beast Boy was such a threat to us, then why would Slade need to inject him with nanobots? Wouldn't he just attack us anyway?" Robin seemed to have an answer for this, unfortunately for his health.

"He _has_ attacked us, or have you forgotten?" This allowed Raven to send a withering glare his way.

"He thought you were a threat to me. Plus, if I recall correctly, you attacked _him_ first." Starfire and Cyborg nodded in the affirmative, recalling how the Beast had tensed, but had done nothing other than that until Robin threw one of his birdarangs at it. "Plus, I'm certain that he had a good reason for never becoming some creatures he may be able to shift into."

If there was one thing every Titan (Robin included) could agree on, it was that Beast Boy was even more of an enigma then they thought. Of course, they all also agreed that whatever Slade was planning, it was no good.

**_Slade's Hideout, Jump City_**

The mercenary smiled behind his copper colored mask as the bug he had planted overheard everything that was happening inside Titan's Tower. Robin was unknowingly assisting in his plan, which he was thankful for since he wasn't able to find Beast Boy.

He was glad that he replaced himself with a Slade-bot before the changeling started shifting into animals, or he would've been ended much sooner than he planned. Underestimating a temperamental shapeshifter that can imitate any animal he has seen and surviving is just as much luck as it is skill and using the environment.

Slade bitterly recalled all the times the Teen Titans had defeated him before. Using Robin as an apprentice, using Terra for the very same purpose, and even bringing Trigon the Conqueror into the petty rivalry did nothing to stop those irritating children. But then Robin gave him a way in.

When Beast Boy was subjected to the chemicals that brought out his animalistic side, the entire team became distrusting of him, even though they had no reason to do so. When he infected Beast Boy's game in order to destroy Cyborg (What? You thought such a series of events was just the changeling being foolish? Who would design a virus like that without some ulterior motive?), they blamed the green one, but still stopped at nothing to save the metal man, while still succeeding in stopping the malicious software from spreading. When he brought news of Trigon, they fought to change the fate of the world, and they succeeded. When he took on both Robin and Terra as Apprentices, they fought and managed to foil his plans. Not even the Brain could stop them… Now, he (it? I don't know what to call it.) may have succeeded if the copper-masked mercenary had helped, but he had his own plans to begin placing into effect. Mainly this one.

And then the damn changeling vanished off the face of the planet. Off of this dimensional plane, if what Raven had said on multiple occasions was the truth. Either way, wherever he had ended up, he would cause chaos and end up dying, but unfortunately he wouldn't be taking the Titans with him.

A shame, that. But he did have a second plan after all, one that would be going into effect even later. If there was one thing Slade had learned in his years fighting the Titans, it was that patience is a virtue, even more so now that he was facing teenagers instead of the World's Greatest Detective. With the exception of the Brain, not one of the Titan's enemies realized how advantageous lying in wait was.

The end of the Teen Titans was drawing ever closer, and with them gone, the world would bend to his will.

Guess. That. Idea!

Instead of an Omake this time around, I'm going to go all game show up in this story! Now, here are the rules:

-You can guess any of these: The potion used on the Chemistry Club, how Beast Boy will counter (if he actually does) the nanobots, and what Slade's plan is.

-In exchange, the first person to answer _one_ of these questions correctly (in order to deal with people who guess all three and get them all right, thus getting rid of the point of the game) will be able to ask a question about next to anything, as long as it doesn't involve anything major. I'll let you know if the question goes overboard, but other than that, go nuts! Private Message me your guesses and I'll get right on it! The quiz closes once the next chapter is up (So… It will take about two/three weeks give or take a bit).

**In true myself fashion, as well as the prize of asking nearly anything, the winners will get an inside tip at a few upcoming stories that (For this very purpose) have not been placed on my channel! Until next time!**


	6. Author's Note

**To the people of Fanfiction, I would like to apologize. Due to my flash drive being a scumbag (And, stupid decision, I never had my stories in any place but there) I have been unable to edit my stories for a while, so please be patient awaiting Chapter 6 of Changeling and Vampire or any other stories that have caught your eye in my Page. Naturally, this extends the time of the contest I have posted on the end of Chapter 5, so remember to submit your guesses via Private Message or Review if you have a Profile I could PM with your results (I won't respond to Guest Profiles leaving their guesses in the Reviews). I apologize yet again for the inconvience and can promise that this Author's Note will be replaced with Chapter 6 as soon as I either rewrite it or recover what I already have written. **


End file.
